Arc's legion
by death korp commissinar
Summary: after being expelled from beacon due to his fake papers, Juane 'signs' a contract binding a ancient being to him. now after a full year juane has returned to beacon with his legion in tow. watch out enemies of man here comes arc's legion and they shall know no fear.( this story is my first attempt at a hurt/comfort so bare with me on this)
1. Chapter 1

**for all who read my other stories( angry marine of remnant and remnant's emperor) you are probably wondering" why hasn't he posted anything in a while?" Well its because i was working on this story. any way i hope you enjoy it and be sure to leave a review.**

" im sorry Mr. Arc, but if what Cardin and pyrrha say is true then i must ask you to leave beacon." Glynda said as she stood next to a frowning Ozpin." i still oppose this Glynda." Ozpin said as he watched Juane begin to pack his things. As juane slowly left the room he looked back at his team one last time." get out!" Nora yelled while Ren just glared at him. Pyrrha on the other hand stood with a blank expression on her face.

Jaune felt a feeling of guilt slowly rise inside him as he left the school ground with his head hanging low in shame."... How could this happen?" was all that Jaune could say as he sat on the empty bullhead. He was truthful to his partner and never once said a lie to her. He kept his promise to always be honorable and do the right thing didn't he? Juane finally stood and walked across to the emergency exit and looked out the small window.

Below the slow moving craft a massive forest loomed just out of reach." Ozpin…. Why are you watching him?" Glynda asked as she looked over Ozpin's shoulder as he watched the security camera footage from the bullhead." Because Glynda, you just alienated and expelled a promising student. Not to mention he has a… certain ability that all arcs seem to have." Ozpin said as he watched Juane move towards the emergency exit."ability?" Glynda asked as she moved in closer to get a better view of what Juane was doing.

" why do you think his Aura was locked for so long?" Ozpin said with a frown as he watched Juane open the emergency exit and jump out. Glynda stepped back in horror as tears began to form in her eyes as she just witnessed one of her ex students commit suicide." this is on you Glynda. Due to your decision a boy just committed suicide. Well done." Ozpin said in a harsh tone as he stood and left, leaving the crying woman alone. The fact was however Juane was far from dead." Where am i?" Juane asked as he slowly picked himself off of the floor and rubbed his bruised head.

" whoa." Was all Juane could say as he looked around him in pure awe. Juane had landed in the ruins of a chapel of some short with beautiful glass windows and banners that depicted a bird made of fire. Jaune walked towards the remains of an altar he looked around for a single sign of life. As Juane walked memories of his time at beacon came flooding back to him as he stood in front of the altar. Bitter tears slowly began to stream down the ex hunter in training's face and landed on a fallen banner.

In the darkness in the bowels of the ruins an ancient being began to stir. It's eyes soulless and crimson, its body covered in bones and fire. It took a step forward creating a loud crunching sound as it crushed the roots of an ancient tree under its foot. Juane heard a loud sound forcing his reflexes to kick in and in the process of turning to face the new threat he managed to cut his hand." who's there?!" Juane yelled into the darkness that seemed to be closing in on him.

As he clenched his fists tighter the blood from the fresh cut slowly began to drip down onto the fallen banner." the contract has been sealed by the blood of the living." a voice said from the darkness. Juane watched in horror as the magnificent banners that hung from the walls burst into flame. Ghostly church bells began to ring filling the air with sound.

" what in Oum's name is happening?" Juane asked as he drew his sword and raised his shield. The light of the fire burning the banners faded away revealing black banners bearing the a flaming skull and words in a language Juane couldn't read. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching filled the air, filling Juane with fear.

" remember what Pyrrha taught you Juane. You can live through this… i hope." Juane thought as he began to take a few steps back until he hit a wall." My armor is contempt. My shield is disgust. My sword is hatred." a sudden chilling voice said." who are you?" Juane asked in a shaky voice as he watched a eight foot tall armored figure step out from the shadows and kneel before him." in lord Arc's name let none survive." the figure said confusing Juane." Lord Arc? What do you mean?" Juane asked as he nervously sheathed his sword.

" did you not sign the contract to serve in your own blood?" the figure asked as he pointed to the fallen banner. Upon seeing the banner Juane immediately realized the opportunity that sat, well knelt, before him." can you train me to be a good hunter?" Juane quickly asked. The figure stood up and paused for a moment before speaking." wouldn't lessons in combat benefit you more than learning how to kill deer?" the figure asked as it stood once more.

" no, no, no. a hunter isn't a person that goes out and kills deer. They protect the people of the world from the Grimm." Juane said as he sat down next to the altar." very well. I will teach you what i know. On one condition, give me your sword and your armor." the figure said as it extended its armored hand towards the much smaller juane. Juane hesitated for a moment before he finally handed his armor and sword over to the figure only to watch in horror as it was engulfed in the figure's hellish flames and disappeared." What did you do!" Juane yelled as he began to panic.

" i simply returned the sword and the armor back to your family. That is all. Now come, let us find you more….. Suitable equipment for you." the figure said as he lead Juane down into the catacombs beneath the ruins." where are we?" Juane asked as he opened the doors to a large room filled to the brim with weapons and armor." the armory of the chapel. Will this armor fit you?" The strange figure asked as he handed Juane a set of armor that looked exactly like his original armor but was ash black in color.

" wow! It fits perfectly. Hey i forgot to ask, what's your name?" Juane asked as he watched the strange armored figure examine a sword as if he was trying to decide whether or not to give it to Juane." i am legion." the legion said as he handed a sword to Juane, but it proved to be too heavy." legion huh? Im Juane." Juane said as he extended his hand to shake the legion's hand but was denied as the legion walked past, heading to the back of the armory.

" this sword shall be yours. Forged upon holy Terra itself and blessed by the tech priests of mars. It shall serve you well." The legion said as he picked up a silver bladed sword from a pedestal and handed it to Juane." t-thank you." was all Juane could say as tears of joy welled up in his eyes." why do you cry? Have i done something wrong?" the legion asked over his shoulder as he proceeded to exit the room.

" no, this is the only thing that's gone well today.. First i get expelled from Beacon, then my team hates me, and i was betrayed by one of the people i trusted. And all i wanted to do was help people." Juane said as he followed the legion into a dark room, the flames that clung to the legion provided just enough light for Juane to make out an old cot." if you truly desire to be at that school, i can make it happen. However it will take a year's worth of training." the legion said as he watched Juane sit down on the cot." ill do it." Juane said causing the legion to smile under his helmet." very well my lord. It shall be done." The legion said as he exited the room leaving Juane alone in the dark.

 **Chibi Juane does a training montage where he is seen doing push ups, sit ups, and sword training while the legion stands in the back ground with a clip board.**

" has it been a year already?" Jaune asked himself as he stood in front of Beacon once more, next to him stood the legion. It was surprising to Juane how no one in the school could see the eight foot tall armored giant covered in fire and bones standing next to him." how can nobody see you?" Juane asked as he walked towards the main office of the large school." my mastery of the warp allows me not to be seen and if i chose to i can blend in. however some rare cases the abhumans of this planet can see my true form." the legion said as he marched towards the elevator and stepped inside, having to bend over a bit in order to fit into the machine. Ozpin sat at his desk with a semi eager smirk on his face." why are you so happy today?" Glynda asked as she entered the room with a cup of coffee for Ozpin.

" wait for it." Ozpin said as he gestured towards the elevator. A second later the doors opened to reveal a familiar looking boy." welcome back mr. Arc." Ozpin said with a heart warming smile. Glynda on the other hand stood as still as a statue." is this really Juane? No, it can't be. First his armor is black instead of white, his sword looks completely different, i guess the shield is the same….. What the hell happened to his eyes?" Glynda thought as she looked into Juane's crimson irises." Ozpin. Goodwitch." Jaune said as he sat down in one of the provided chairs.

" so why do you believe you're ready to return back to beacon despite the fact that you have been expelled?" Ozpin asked." well my 'mentor' said i was ready and that he would make the arrangements for me to be re enrolled in the school." Jaune said earning a nod from legion." i am aware of that. The paper work appeared on my desk this morning. Do you want to transfer back to your old team?" Ozpin asked turning Juane's relaxed personality to immediately turn stern." No. ill be fine alone." Jaune said as he stood to leave." ALONE? You can't do that. that contradicts all rules of being a hunter." Glynda exclaimed.

" We are never truly alone. Just think of the things that live in the warp." Jaune said as the elevator doors began to close." is that the ability you mentioned?" Glynda asked as she sat down in the other provided chair." no, that is. He must have a contact that is…. Ancient and powerful. I only remember seen that language on a few old ruins." Ozpin said as he gestured to the black banner that sat in the corner of the room bearing a flaming skull and a ancient and forgotten language at the bottom.

" all arcs have the ability to make contracts with other worldly beings, always angels. But it appears Mr. arc here has made a deal with something…. Much darker." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee." that.. Surprisingly went better than expected." the legion said as he exited the elevator and followed Juane towards the new dorm room. Jaune walked in complete silence as he approached the hallway to his room and suddenly stopped at the entrance of the hallway." whats wrong? did you see a tyranid for the first time?" The legion said with a laugh as he took juane's scroll from him and opened the door to the room.

" YAAANNNNGGG!" a high pitch voice cried as juane entered the dorm room." are children always this loud?" the legion asked as he turned down his helmet's audio speakers." that would be Ruby." Jaune said as he kicked the door closed behind him. A sudden knock at the door caught both the occupants of the room to draw their weapons." i got this. Go do something useful." the legion said as he placed his bolt pistol back into its holster.

" like what?" Jaune asked as he took off his armor and began to put on his school uniform." study, socialize, get something to eat, and maybe even REUNITE with old friends." the legion said as he opened up the door to find three fourths of Rwby standing there."... i don't want any girl scout cookies?" the legion said in a confused tone as his ancient mind began to attempt to figure out who these children were.

" hiya Mr! Are you the new one man team?" a blonde haired girl asked as the Legion stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him." no. i am merely a….. Acquaintance of the team." the legion said as he began to walk away towards an unknown destination only to be stopped by the girl in white." who are you exactly? And can you put your hood down? I want to see what you look like." the white haired girl stated. The legion stood for a second as he tried to process what the girl had just said." hood?... oh the warp! Of course." the legion thought." my name is…. Legio….. Damno." the legion said as he quickly made up a name for himself." legion? Where are you?" Jaune asked as he exited the room to find Yang, Weiss, and Ruby pestering legion.

" what's your semblance?"" are you single?"" who are you?" the girls asked as they forced the legion into a corner." as much as i would absolutely love to answer these questions i am needed elsewhere." the legion said as he quickly melted into the shadows."... That was so cool!" Ruby exclaimed as she turned around to find Juane standing there, with the legion secretly watching from afar. The hallway immediately became silent as the four students just awkwardly stood there before Juane made the first move." can you move?" Jaune asked politely as he attempted to move past the three girls only to be stopped by Ruby." Jaune! I missed you!" Ruby exclaimed as she embraced juane in a surprising hug.

Jaune stood there for a moment with a surprised look on his face." n-nice to see you too ruby." Juane finally said as he awkwardly returned the hug and left for the cafeteria." I feel like we made some progress there. Next time let's have a conversation, shall we?" Legion said as he reappeared next to Jaune in the cafeteria line." What do you expect? When someone has been away from anything related to civilization, you tend to lose your ability to communicate with other people." Jaune said as he picked up a sandwich and walked towards a table in the back of the cafeteria.

" So?" The legion asked as he watched Juane take a bite of his sandwich." So what?" Jaune asked as he took another big bite out of his sandwich." I am a ancient Astarte who is teaching a young boy combat, nothing is impossible Juane….." The legion said as his voice trailed off and he turned towards the door." Do you have relatives here, Juane? Because my helmet's scanners is picking up someone just like you." The legion asked causing Juane to spit out his sandwich." Shit. SHES here now?" Jaune said as he quickly cleaned up his mess." She? Who?" The legion asked as he followed Juane out of the door only to find a angel like being standing in front of them wielding a long sword.

" Master arc, the mistress would like a word with you." The angel said as it turned its gaze towards the direction of the cafeteria." Where's you guardian master arc? You have unlocked your aura and made a deal haven't you?" The Angel asked as it looked around the room. At this point Jaune had had enough of it and signaled legion to act." You truly consider yourself a angel? You a nothing more than a human with wings. I am a true angel. A angel of death. Die heretic!" Legion said as he appeared directly in front of the Angel and crushed its windpipe with his armored hand. The angel went limp and disintegrated."... Juane who was he referring to? Mistress, did he say?" the legion said as he kicked the disintegrating corpse.

" that would be my younger sister… Jeanne." Jaune grumbled as he walked in the direction of the library." you have a sibling here? That truly is glorious news. Now someone else can deal with your personal problems instead of me." The legion exclaimed as he ducked under the door frame to enter the library." no, we don't have a relationship that's as good as that. in fact… and there she is heading our way." Jaune said as he watched his sister bee line towards him followed by Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren." legion….. Can you disguise again? I may need your help with this one." Jaune said.

The legion simply nodded and walked behind a bookshelf and 'morphed' into a boy wearing a flaming hoodie." what? I can't get rid of the flames." the legion said as he joined Juane at the entry of the library." well. Well. well. Look who finally decided to show up after a year of being missing." Jeanne said as she looked her brother up and down with a sneer on her face." still can't summon your guardian angel?" Jeanne asked with a smirk." no. but he did create a contract with me." Legion said as he stepped forward with his hands in the hoodie's pockets. Jeanne paused and turned her attention to legion.

After a few silent minutes Jeanne finally spoke." he's scruffy. Not like my angel. Jasper! Where are you?" Jeanne called. A white portal appeared and out stepped the battered angel from earlier, who was in the process of being revived." yes?" jasper asked. Jeanne was horrified." who did this to you? Who would do this to such a perfect being?" Jeanne asked. Jaune took this opportunity to leave, leaving Legion behind. As he made his way towards his dorm he noticed the familiar figure of Pyrrha following him just a few yards back." whats she up to?" Jaune thought as he turned the corner and used the shadow trick legion taught him for emergencies. Pyrrha turned the corner to find… nothing.

" where did he go?" Pyrrha asked herself as she looked around for a few minutes before she walked back to her dorm just in time to see Juane enter his." Jaune!" Pyrrha called. Juane ignored her and slammed the door of the room behind him." i didn't see him mistress." the angel said as he looked over at Legion, who at the moment was grinning." I did it." Legion said as he turned to leave only for Jeanne to try to punch him in the face." shouldn't we be fighting elsewhere?" legion said as he dodged the punch.

" fine. Arena ten minutes from now. You and Jaune vs me and jasper." Jeanne said as soon as she regained her " smarter and holier than thou" personality." bring your entire team. You'll need it." the legion said as he disappeared off into the shadows." so how did the conversation go with my sister go?" Juane asked as he watched the legion walk out of the shadows in their room." Get your combat gear on." the legion said as he grabbed his bolter and pulled the bolt back on his bolter cycling a bolt round into the gun's chamber." tonight we shall put her in her place. Shall we?" the legion said as he held the door open for Juane." hell yeah." he replied with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of the internet! before we dive into another chapter of Arc's legion i would simple like to pinto out a few things. one, juane is... pretty emotional in this( dont ask why, i dont know myself and im the one who wrote it). second we do see legion use warp clones, powers from the warp. lastly if any of you have actually wrote a hurt and comfort story before please contact me because i have no idea what i am doing, i normally write humor not hurt and comfort. any way enjoy!**

* * *

Juane stood in the arena, waiting for the match to start." where's your guardian Juane?" Jeanna asked as she glared at Juane." he shall be here soon." Juane replied as he unsheathed his sword and knelt down to pray." is he… praying?" ren asked as he watched his former team leader begin pray. The hooded boy from earlier stepped out of the shadows at this point and placed a hand on Juane's shoulder.

" I have returned." He said causing Juane to smile." did you get what you needed?" Juane asked as he watched the legion give him a reassuring thumbs up." yep. Even the launcher." Legion replied as he looked over at their opponent." fighters ready?" goodwitch asked." hold on one second." Legion said," gotta take of the stupid disguise." Upon hearing this Team jnpr gained confused looks as ghostly church bells began to ring and a pyre of fire engulfed the Legion.

Not waiting to see the outcome, Nora charged forward and proceeded to bombard the tornado of fire with her grenades. The fire finally died down revealing the legion in his true form." d-demon." Jeanna stuttered as she hastily drew her sword. A low sound was heard slowly getting louder and louder as the legion took a few steps forward, toward the trembling Nora." i am not a demon. I am a angel, an angel of death in service to the emperor of mankind and guardian to Jaune. Consider yourself lucky. You get to experience the wrath of the legion of the damned!" Legion said as he grabbed Nora by the throat and threw her at Jeanna, forcing the girl to dodge her teammate projectile.

" so how do you want to do this?" the legion asked as he drew his bolter from its mag lock." you deal with the angel, ren, and nora. Ill deal with Pyrrha and my sister." Juane said as he gestured to Pyrrha and Jeanna." alright. If you fail however your buying lunch." The legion said as he raised his bolter and took aim." wait you actually eat?" juane asked as he took his battle stance." as a matter of fact i do." the legion said as he squeezed off a shot that hit ren square in the chest. Juane on the other hand ,didn't use guns, charged forward slamming pyrrha with his shield, disorientating the fighter for a moment.

" jasper get him!" Jeanna yelled as she pointed her sword at the legion, who at the moment was exchanging shots with ren while Nora pulled herself out of the wall. The angel complied as drew his holy sword." it shall be done." jasper said as he charged at the legion. The legion dodged the first strike and proceeded to summon a sword and a shield." what sorcery is this? Changing weapons in the middle of combat?" Jasper exclaimed as his second attack slammed against the shield. At the other end of the arena juane stabbed at pyrrha, using her shield as a place to repel off of." what the?" Pyrrha thought as she watched juane jump off her shield, completely dodging jueanna's attack causing the two girls to collide together.

With a small chuckle Juane stuck the landing perfectly." come on. I thought you knew how to fight." Juane said with a smirk as he watched Jeanna scramble to her feet and unleash a barrage of poorly aimed attacks." and once again im disappointed. Perhaps my OLD partner will fare better." Juane said as he kicked Jeanna in the stomach and hit her in the head with the pommel of his sword. Jasper staggered back, one hand on his stomach to stop the bleeding and the other wielding his sword." he's repeatedly switching weapons. Oum is that a gauntlet?" Jasper thought as he watched the shield and sword morph into a power gauntlet.

Legion grabbed Jasper's sword and activated the power field of the gauntlet. The sword began to slowly melt filling the angel with dread." what are you?" Jasper managed to say as he dropped his melted sword and drew a small knife. True to the legion's habits, the damned legionnaire said nothing as he morphed the weapon once again into a ancient warhammer. Jeanna turned her head just in time to watch the hammer turn her angel's head into a fine white dust." Jasper!" Jeanna exclaimed as she hastily attacked the legion. The legion however paid no attention to the girl attacking him as he one last time morphed the weapon back into the original bolter and proceeded to launch a barrage of bolt rounds at his designated targets, Nora and Ren.

" Ren look out!" Nora exclaimed as he jumped in front of Ren, shielding him from the bullets." NORA!" Ren yelled as he watched his lifelong friend fall to the ground. The legion walked forward and placed the bolter to the back of Ren's head and pulled the trigger. The five shots rang out creating a void of silence as Ren fell forward flat on his face as his aura shattered." second target eliminated." Legion thought as he turned to find Nora's hammer a inch away from his helm." fuck." the legion thought as the hammer slammed into him, sending the damned astarte flying across the room and into a wall." Give up Juane, your out numbered." pyrrha said as she tried to catch her breaths.

Juane's attacks were brutal and were calculated, forcing Jeanna and Pyrrha to play defensive the entire time." i beg to differ." Juane said as he slammed his shield into his younger sister's face, breaking her nose in the process." Give up!" Nora exclaimed as she leveled her grenade launcher at Juane, forcing the blonde haired boy to freeze." how long are you planning of just standing there?" Juane asked. Before Nora could even blink the armored gauntlet of the legion grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air." i merely wanted to see what you would do." the legion calmly said as he proceeded to slam Nora down into the ground, face first.

" i see." Juane said as he once again charged at Pyrrha. Pyrrha in response raised her shield and pointed her spear at juane's head ready for action, only for Juane to dive down under her spear drop kicking the girl in the process." i have you now!" Jeanna exclaimed as she slashed juane in the ankle, reducing his aura by 5%." congratulations you hit me. Time to return the favor." Juane said as he punched her in the face and proceeded to stab her in the gut causing her aura to shatter and blood to be drawn. But as she fell Jeanna managed to resummon jasper causing the angel to once more enter the fray.

Legion watched as Nora coughed up blood, some of it hitting his helm, but never the less he continued to smash her face into the ground not stopping until he hear her aura shatter. Or was that her spine? The legion stood over her for a minute unsure if he had broken her spine. He rolled the girl over with his armored boot." good she breathes." legion thought as he began to walk away only to be tackled by Jasper." lets. See. how. you. Like. it. demon." Jasper exclaimed as he repeatedly slammed legion's head into a wall. Juane performed a perfect front flip over Pyrrha and caught a glimpse of jasper's attack on legion." he looks…. More annoyed than hurt." Juane thought as he landed awkwardly on his right foot causing him to stumble.

" now's my chance." pyrrha thought as she thrusted her spear forward, stabbing through his leg." well. Shit." Juane said as he glanced down at his leg." well i have frankly grown bored." the legion said suddenly confusing Jasper." what? We are in the middle of combat here and you're bored?" Jasper asked as he slammed the legion into the wall once more." yep. You're not very good at it." Legion said as he finally placed his hand on the angel's face.

" see ya!" the legion said gleefully as warpfire raced up his arm and onto the angel's face." AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jasper screamed as he clawed at his flesh, trying to get the warp fire off of his face. Pyrrha was freaking out right now." what have i done?" she exclaimed as she dropped her shield and watched as Juane just stood there, looking at the spear that was in his left leg." are we going to keep fighting or?" Juane asked as he leaned against the sword, using it for support." what? no! We need to get you medical attention." Pyrrha said." since when did you start caring about me?" Juane growled as he began to remember the day he was expelled.

Pyrrha was about to reply when she felt someone gently tap her on her shoulder. Pyrrha turned to find the armored gauntlet of the legion a inch away from her face." wha-" was all pyrrha could say before she was knocked unconscious." you owe me lunch now." the legion said as he yanked the spear out of Juane's leg." OW. was that necessary?" Juane asked as he watched legion walk off towards the screaming angel." for what i'm gonna do. Yes." legion said as he plunged the spear directly into the barbaquing angel's heart, killing Jasper. As the warp fire receded back onto Legion's armor Juane watched as the angel screamed one last time as his flesh began to disappear leaving his skeleton behind.

" that had to be the most dramatic death i have ever seen." The legion said as he crushed he skeleton's skull under his boot." team Juane wins." Glynda hesitantly announced. Juane simply nodded and proceeded to walk out of the room towards the dorm room leaving legion to deal with taking team jnpr down to the clinic." i see he still hates you guys for what you did." Legion muttered as he picked Pyrrha up and walked towards the doorway." take those three and follow me." the legion said randomly as he stood in the doorway, looking back at the three beaten students. Three more figures stepped out of the shadows and picked up Ren, Jeanne, and finally Nora." no way… there's more of him!" a boy exclaimed in disbelief as he watched the four damned legionnaires leave the room. As legion walked down the hallway ,closely followed by his warp clones, he looked down onto the small girl he carried in his arms.

" and to think it was ultimately you who betrayed Juane." Legion thought as he looked at the unconscious Pyrrha. Doctor Elena had seen it all, from broken bones to beowolf claws up their asses but what she saw that day proved to her that she still had a lot in store for her." these four need medical treatment. I shall leave them in your care." Legion said as he unceremoniously dropped Pyrrha down onto the floor with a thud causing the girl to grown in pain. The warp clones followed suit, dropping team jnpr into a pile in the middle of the clinic, and then proceeded to melt back into the shadows. The legion left the clinic leaving behind him a very confused Elena." what?" was all she could say before she was interrupted by a series of groans and cries of pain.

Juane sat on the balcony outside the dorm room thinking. It was a cold rainy day outside, Juane didn't mind sitting out in the rain it reminded him that life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows." what in terras name are you doing?" a familiar voice asked from behind Juane." n-nothing. Just….. Thinking." Juane said as he turned to face the large damned astartes that was standing behind him." are you…. Crying?" legion asked as he knelt down to look Juane in the eye." No! What? Me cry? I'm 18 legion i don't cry." Juane said as he began to wipe his tears away. Legion said nothing as he simply stared at juane." can you move?" Juane asked as he tried to get past Legion. Legion's only response was to keep staring at juane causing the boy to get frustrated." i will. Simply answer my question. Were you crying?" Legion asked as he continued to block the boy from entering the dorm." YES I WAS CRYING! Are you happy now?" Juane yelled in a angry tone.

The legion simply said nothing as he stood aside and let the now soaking boy back into the room." tomorrow is Monday so i expect you to go to your new classes. Only call me if you need me." the legion said as he handed juane a towel to use." you sound like you're going somewhere." Juane said asked as he began to dry his hair with the towel." the chapel. I shall return later." Legion said as he picked up his bolter and pulled the cartridge out." This truly will be the last time i ever use your stupid rubber bullets juane." Legion said as he threw the cartridge into the trash and slammed a fresh one into the bolter. Juane simply shrugged and muttered something about not killing the other students during training as he watched legion disappear off into the shadows cast by the curtains.

It was 8:50 when Juane finally woke up the next morning. He had spent the entire night brooding and thinking about how to approach the situation involving team jnpr. The teenager sighed as he rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a well deserved shower. Juane removed his pajamas and stepped into the hot steaming shower, letting the water hit against his rock hard abs he had developed due to legion's intense training. After five full minutes of washing himself juane finally exited the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist as he made his way over to the mirror." Okay Juane let's try to not mess this up like last time." Juane said as he tried to give himself a pep talk. A sudden knock on the door interrupted Juane's 'motivational' speech to himself, forcing him to reluctantly answer the door.

" Juane are you ready...for..class?" Ruby asked as her face became bright red as she watched Jaune open the door clad in nothing but a towel revealing all of the muscles and scars he had." I will be in one have to put on my uniform." Juane said. Ruby stood for a moment , blushing more and more by the minute." A-alright. Seeyoulater!" Ruby quickly exclaimed as she ran off in the direction of the lunch room. Legion stood in the middle of the chapel, looking at the entrance of the building with a intense stare." Any minute now." Legion thought as he raised his bolter up from its resting position. The door was immediately thrown open and in came a heavily wounded woman." Must. Escape." The woman said as she limped towards the altar, but stopped directly in front of the legion.

The woman looked up into the damned astarte's eyes and mouthed the words help me before finally passing out due to blood loss." How in Terra's name can she see me?" Legion thought as he looked down at the woman." Find her! She couldn't have gone far." A feminine voice yelled. Legion curiously watched as several abhuman entered the chapel wielding dust rifles." There the bitch is, damn I can't wait to kill her." A white fang grunt said as he pulled out a combat knife and began to advance toward the fallen woman." Jeff don't." Another grunt said as he pointed towards the legion with a shaky hand." What are you looking at knuckle head? There's nothing there."" You don't see the giant fiery Skeleton guy holding a gun standing there?" The grunt asked.

Legion watched as the two bickered back and forward until the commanding officer put an end to it, at that point legion decided to strike." I'm not seeing things sir I'm jus…." The grunt began, but was silenced when legion snapped his neck." OH SHIT!" A fanus cried as she started shooting , dust rounds bouncing off of the legion's armor as he began to pick the terrorists off one by one." W-what are you?" The commander asked as he glared into the legion's soulless Crimson Helmet lens." We are legio damno, and we shall purge the heretic, xeno, and mutant." The legion said as he crushed the fanus's skull in. When the woman came to she awoke to the corpse of a white fang grunt laying in a pool of their own blood a foot away from her. Screaming, the woman crawled backwards until she hit up against legion's foot." How do you know of this place?" Legion asked, pressing a bolt pistol against the woman's head.

" My f-father told me stories of a ruined chapel deep in the woods that was protected from evil by guardians of the light." The woman whimpered." He was partially correct. It was once protected by such guardians, but now it is only occupied by the damned." Legion said as he hit the woman across the head with his bolt pistol, knocking her out." I remember back when I was young I once had to fight a entire horde of Grimm with my shoe. It was a warm summer's day and I…." Port said as he continued on talking, but Juane no longer paid any attention. His thoughts were occupied with what yang had said earlier when he had tried to sit at their table during breakfast.

" Piss off freak! Go sit with your ghost friends, maybe they'll actually care about you." Yang growled as she threw juane's food across the room. Juane's concentration was interrupted when the large figure of the legion walked into view carrying a woman over his shoulder." so then i climbed up the hill of grim corpses and…" Port said pausing for dramatic effect." and you excused juane arc from class." a voice behind port said." now wait just a...minute… don't forget your hallway pass." port said as he felt legion's fiery eyes bore into the back of his head." excellent. Here have a person." legion said as he handed the woman to the terrified port and walked out of the room, reluctantly followed by juane.

As soon as they got a reasonable distance away from the classroom juane exploded." HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Juane yelled suddenly causing the legion to halt and turn to face the significantly smaller juane." Yes. now what is on your mind my friend? You seem more emotional than usual." legion said as he watched tears slowly form in juane's eyes." everyone hates me. I get discriminated against y the ones i once considered friends and everyone else just avoids me." Juane said as he slumped against the wall. Legion stood for a moment simply watching the sad display. Juane was always a emotional person, there was no changing the fact he wore his emotions on his sleeve, but what legion was watching was just so… pitiful." well… you still have ruby." Legion said earning a sad nod from juane.

" now get up. We have more pressing problems than your emotional state at the moment." Legion said as he yanked juane up to his feet." what's the problem?" juane asked as he wiped the tears away from his eyes." abhumans have found the chapel." legion said as he held up the devastated white fang masks he had taken from the fanus corpses." what do you plan to do? If the chapel's location has been compromised…." Juane began but was interrupted by legion.

" it shall be taken care of. I plan to repay their 'kind' visit by visiting their hq tonight." Legion said as he looked out the window and off into the forest next to beacon." and i shall take extreme pleasure of killing every single one of them." legion said with a dark chuckle as he crushed the masks in his hand and lumbered off to emperor knows where. As soon as the legion and juane left blake finally left her hiding spot." i have to warn adam." was all she thought as she ran off towards her dorm to retrieve her scroll.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres another chapter of Arc's legion, im sorry its a bit late but i have been working on the other chapters of my other stories. Any way i hope you find this chapter worth the wait. enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as Roman stepped foot inside the white fang controlled warehouse he immediately knew something was clearly wrong. Roman cautiously advanced into the warehouse he noticed two figures standing next to a door that lead into the main command center of the vale branch." Hey Tweedledee and Tweedledum! Where is everyone?" Roman asked jokingly as he moved closer towards the unmoving figures, only to find the two grunts dead with their throats slit and their masks gone revealing their terrified expressions.

" Damn, what the fuck happened here?" Roman asked out loud as he walked through the ruined door way and entered the main command center to find a horrifying sight. In the center of the room was a large pile of mangled corpses, each one of them had the same horrified expression on their faces and their masks missing. Roman hastily exited the room and entered the main warehouse, taking the time to light a cigar to help calm his almost shattered nerves.

The sudden sounds of a assault rifle firing on the catwalk above him alerted Roman that the infiltrators were still present forcing him to slowly make his way up the stairs only to find a barely alive Adam and seven dead grunts." What happened here?" Roman inquired as he propped the wounded fanus up against the railing of the catwalk and attempted to stop the bleeding." We were a-attacked." Adam said before he had a coughing fit." No shit. Who did it? Mercenaries?" Roman asked because he knew for a fact that the cops and hunters combine weren't this brutal.

" No, it was… A demon from the depths of hell." Adam stated as he painfully stood up, despite his wounds and his aching body. Roman quickly picked up a dropped assault rifle and handed it to Adam." Is it safe to assume this "demon" hasn't left the building yet?" Roman asked as he flipped open the sight on the bottom of his cane." Yes." Adam replied as he took a look over railing down into the main warehouse only to find a disturbing sight." Now that's fucked up." Roman said as he looked down at the bodies that were arranged into a sentence.

" _ **you fucked with me, now i'll fuck you up"**_ the bodies spelled out." How the hell did they manage to bend the bodies like that?" Roman asked as the duo walked slowly towards the exit door only to stop three yards away." Did you hear that?" Adam whispered as he raised the assault rifle and aimed it towards the sound." No." Roman said as he took another step toward the exit." Don't move." Adam hissed as he watched the "demon" walk out from behind a crate, wielding a type of flame thrower, followed by….. A blonde skinny boy." Don't you think that's a bit uncalled for?" the boy asked as he gestured to the bodies that were used to create the gruesome message.

" No." The "Demon" said as he walked forward towards a crate of dust and opened it." Damn! Thats a lot of dust. I think it would be best if we turn it into the police, Legion." the boy said. Legion didn't reply but instead leveled his flamer and unleashed a flaming inferno onto the dust crates inside." NO! It took me six months to collect all of that!" Roman exclaimed before Adam managed to clamp his hand over the criminal's mouth." We need to run, that dust is unstable. But because of your outburst they now know there are survivors." Adam said causing Roman to calm down a bit." H-hello?" Jaune called into the darkness." We must leave. The crate shall explode soon causing a chain reaction." Legion said as he rested the flamer on his shoulder and turned to leave.

As the damned duo left the building Jaune was puzzled." Wait… if you knew there would be a chain reaction then why did you write a message in corpses?" he asked as the warehouse began to violently explode, sending debris everywhere." Why? Laughs mainly." The Legion said as he opened a warp rift, allowing him and Jaune to travel back to beacon without being seen." Then was it truly necessary to kill everyone inside?" Jaune asked as he followed legion into the rift and exited into their dorm room." Not everyone was dead. The five guys making up the U in fuck were alive and I let two others escape." The Legion said as he mag locked the flamer to his hip and opened the door." Where are you going?" Juane asked causing the Legion to smile.

" On a quest for a bagel." the Legion said as he closed the door behind him leaving Juane alone in the dorm room." I find it slightly terrifying that I can read his facial expression even though he has that helmet on. Wonder what he looks like underneath." Juane thought as he stripped down to only his boxers and crawled into bed. Blake paced back and forth nervously." did Adam believe me when i told him? Is he alright?" Blake pondered as she turned around one more only to find Legion sitting in a chair, holding a bagel, and next to him sat a large bag." why are you here, hell spawn?" Blake asked with venom in her voice.

" I am here to eat a bagel, read a book about this planet's pathetic history, and to give you this bag." Legion said as he curiously watched Blake slowly pick up the bag and dumped its contents onto the ground. Blake backed away in horror as bloody white fang masks fell out of the bag and slowly began to pile up at her feet." You do not have to worry about the owners of these trinkets. They were cremated by the blast." The Legion said as he reached over to a nearby book shelf and pulled out a book." Why?" Blake asked as she clenched her fists in rage." Why? They trespassed here they shouldn't of." Legion replied casually as he opened the book on the great war." where?" Blake asked as she slammed her fists down on the table.

" They trespassed on…."Holy" ground and because of that they were eliminated." Legion said as he turned the page. Finally after five minutes of silence Blake snapped. She yanked the book out of the damned Astarte's hand, threw it across the room and proceeded to punch him in the face plate. The Legion said nothing as he caught her second punch and looked down at the ground where his bagel laid." You shall be avenged." Legion muttered as he turned his attention back to the now crying Blake." You monster! You killed misguided fanus, fanus that only fight for equality, and over what? Trespassing on your stupid land?" Blake screamed at him through tears of anger causing the Legion to sigh.

" You people of this planet, so emotional." Legion said as he slowly stood, still holding Blake by her wrist." This " stupid land" has remained hidden from this entire planet since before your silly great war and I have kept it that way by killing all those who set foot upon it." Legion said as he let go of Blake's wrist, dropping her to the ground." But I stray from the topic at hand." The Legion continued as he looked down into the amber eyes of the cat fanus." I know about your connection to the white fang." the Legion said causing fear to build up in Blake." How do you know?" Blake asked as she slowly reached for her sword, she refused to be part in the demon's gruesome collection of dead white fang members.

" I have my ways." Legion said as he rested his hand on the flamer." you clearly want something otherwise you wouldn't be blackmailing me." Blake stated earning a nod from the Legion." Indeed i do. I merely wish you would tell you partner to…. Let up on her vocal assault upon Juane." The Legion said confusing Blake." I…. I accept." Blake said earning a approving nod from the Legion before she left the library and headed back to her dorm to try to figure out what had just occurred. Juane tossed and turned in his bed dreaming about the day he was expelled. It always ended the same, him being betrayed by the one he trusted and even loved.

The sudden sound of a bolter firing right next to his ear caused Jaune to be snapped out of his nightmare and bolted up in bed." Never, EVER do that again!" Jaune exclaimed causing the Legion to frown." Then get a damned alarm clock." The Legion said as he holstered his bolter and sat down on a nearby chair." What classes do i have today?" Jaune groggily asked as he began to rub the sleep out of his eyes." First, I have good news for you, today is Saturday. Second, were you dreaming THAT dream again?" The Legion asked causing Juane to sigh." would you believe a no?" Jaune asked." No, now spill it." The Legion said as he leaned back in the small chair, causing it to creak and groan under the weight.

" I was…. Dreaming about the day i got expelled. The hurt, the pain and the anger are still pretty fresh in my mind. I am just an emotional mess." Juane said." Indeed you are." Legion said in a monotone voice earning him a death glare from Jaune. Juane didn't reply as he swung his feet out of bed and began to put on his clothes."you do realize i cannot help you if you refuse to tell me what's is truly wrong." The Legion said causing Juane to frown." This… this is just something i have to deal with alone, Legion. Coming here has brought up some old memories that i'm not to fond of." Juane said as he exited the room leaving Legion alone in the dark." i went from a proud ultramarine legionnaire commander to a fire hawk then to the legion of damned, and now i'm a nanny to a boy who is having mood swings of some sort. Emperor above, why did you assign me this task?" The Legion asked out loud before opening the door and exiting the room.

" Ironwood, are you absolutely sure that it is wise to bring these…. Machines here?" Ozpin asked as he watched a squad of atlasian knights and a paladin march out of the drop ship." Im positive. They aren't here to cause trouble for any of your STUDENTS. They are only here to serve as a reminder to a certain "demon" of who's in charge here." Ironwood replied as he gestured to the Legion, who had just arrived to watch the knight squad train their guns on him." So you intend on showing a being that has unheard of abilities and weaponry who's in charge by giving him more of a reason to cause trouble?" Ozpin asked as he watched the legion's weapon shift into a large gun of some sorts.

" You know what i mean. I mean look at what he has done to a few of your students. Team jnpr is still in the infirmary and the other students are practically living their lives in fear here. Remember Ozpin fear attracts Grimm." Ironwood said as he watched Ozpin's eyes quickly dart from him to something behind the atlas general." That may be true old friend, but this man practically generates fear. But i have yet to see any Grimm near the school." Ozpin said as he watched the legion rip the knights apart with a constant stream of bullets over Ironwood's shoulder." Is there something going on behind me that i should know about?" Ironwood asked as he began to turn but stopped when Ozpin placed a hand upon his left shoulder.

" No, nothing's wrong. A student tripped and i was making sure they were alright. Let's continue this conversation in my office shall we?" Ozpin replied as he watched the Legion punch the chest plate of a knight, covering the knight in warp fire. Legion proceeded to body slam another knight before he stopped to watch the corrupted knight gun down its comrades before finally succumbing to the warp fire." well that was…. fun , i guess." Legion said as he leaned against a nearby lamp post, admiring the large pile of scrap metal he had created. A sudden explosion behind him proved to the damned astarte that he was foolish to think the fight was over by a long shot.

Standing before him was the planet's imitation of an imperial knight." i got something for this." he said as the auto gun morphed into a large banner." _surrender now or i will be forced to shoot."_ the Paladin pilot said as he watched Legion slam the end of the banner staff into the ground." i shall not surrender to the likes of you." The Legion said as a large tornado of fire appeared behind him followed by the sound of ringing church bells." _What in Oum's name is that?"_ The Pilot asked as the blacked barrel of a battle cannon emerged from the fire, soon followed by an imperial knight covered in warp fire.

" **target acquired."** the Knight said as it aimed the massive battle cannon and fired, turning the atlas mech into nothing more that melted metal and scrap metal." Your duty is done here. Return back to the others." Legion said, causing the giant mech to step back into the fire tornado and disappear back into the warp. Legion smiled to himself as he turned to leave only to find Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, that odd girl who was wielding a hammer, Pyrrha, and Jaune's sister behind him." GET HIM!" Nora cried causing everyone but Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha to try to tackle him, only for him to remain standing with them struggling to push him over." what was that thing?" Blake asked as she watched the giant banner slowly disintegrate into the air." That was a Legio damno knight." Legion said as he pried Yang and Nora off of his legs and threw them over his shoulder carelessly." What's it used for?" Ren asked." War." Legion replied as he began to walk away towards the firing range with Weiss and Jeanna still hanging on to his legs like a pair of toddlers.

Ren and Pyrrha immediately went to help Yang and Nora up, while Blake simply followed Legion towards the firing range." Get off my leg." Legion growled as he shook his left leg in an attempt to shake Jeanna off. It took a few tries but the girl as finally shaken loose allowing Legion to focus on the schnee still on his right leg." Get off." Legion said as he flared his warp fire causing Weiss to grow insanely uncomfortable being so close to the damned astarte." I challenge you to a shoot out at the shooting range." She shakily said as she quickly jumped off his armored leg causing the legion to give her a questioning look." Do we keep going until we are told to stop or until the clip is empty?" The Legion asked as he watched the Heiress of the Schnee dust company quickly let go of his leg and dust herself off.

" Yes. If i win, i want to see what's under your helmet." Weiss said. Legion frowned under his helmet." And if I win, i want to know more about your " condition"." Legion said as he held up a file labeled," Weiss Schnee: medical." Weiss immediately snatched the folder out of the Legion's hand." How did you get this?" She hissed as she looked at the legion with hate filled eyes." I simply make it my business to know these things. Especially when it's about….. Unordinary things. Things a bit like me in a way." Legion said as he walked into the firing range and summoned his bolter. Weiss pulled out her sword and summoned twelve glymphs, all different colors.

" Begin." The a atomic voice said causing the two to start shooting. Dusk casings hit the floor as Weiss reloaded her sword's dust lots." Fifty nine targets hit." The target counter said causing Weiss to feel slightly proud of herself, but that pride quickly disappeared as the sound of Legion's bolter firing filled the air." How are you not out of ammo?" Weiss yelled causing Legion to simply smile underneath his helmet." Infinite ammo mother fuka!" He replied as he continued to shoot the targets earning him the score two hundred and ninety nine before he finally decided to stop." I do believe i have won." He said a he cautiously walked over the mountain of shell casings at his feet.

He suddenly stopped when he felt a familiar presence in the warp." I must go. I am needed elsewhere." He said abruptly as he disappeared off into the shadows." That's odd. I have never seen him move so fast." The familiar voice of Jaune said a he entered the firing range, with Ruby holding his hand." Were you two…. On a date?" Blake asked causing both to blush heavily." No we were just getting ice cream. That's it. Definitely didn't kiss." Ruby exclaimed causing both Weiss and Blake to smile." hey juane you got lipstick on your cheek." Blake said causing Jaune to smile as he wiped it off. In the warp Legion knelt before his master." What is my bidding, my lord?" Legion asked causing the warp to suddenly fill with golden light.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for this chapter being so late but im a bit focused on other things at the moment. any way this chapter is simply my attempt at having a 'bonding' moment between Yang and Legion. Enjoy!**

* * *

Legion sat with half of his body inside a warp portal behind a couch." Why are we doing this again?" Legion asked Jaune, causing the boy to sigh." Blake, please explain to him again why we are doing this." Jaune whispered causing Blake to sigh as well." Its Ruby's birthday and we are throwing a surprise party." Blake said to Legion." So you had me carry an entire couch into your dorm room just for that purpose?" Legion asked.

" Quiet you dolt, they're here." Weiss hissed from her hiding spot causing the room to become silent." Yang can i take the blindfold off now?" The voice of Ruby asked as Yang opened the door." Sure rubes!" Yang said as she gave Blake the signal." SURPRISE!" Jaune, Blake, and Weiss cried jumping out from behind their hiding places." this was hardly a surprise." Legion said as he stood up from behind the couch carrying a cake." Aw, guys you shouldn't have." Ruby said as she hugged Weiss, who for the first time in years actually returned the hug.

" We shouldn't have? But I was told it was a necessary resource." Legion said as he began to walk away with the cake only to be stopped by Ruby." No! The cake is necessary. Want a slice?" Ruby asked as she took the cake from the damned Astarte's hands and placed it down on a nearby desk." No. enjoy your 'party', i have more important matters to attend to." The Legion said as he turned to leave only to be stopped b Yang." Where are you going?" Yang asked inquisitively as Legion pushed past her, walking down the hallway towards an open window.

" Places." He said calmly as a rift in the warp opened up in front of him, allowing him to be transported to the one place that gave him what he truly wanted, peace and quiet. Pushing open the old steel door Legion made his way inside of the ancient chapel and made his way to the steps in front of the altar and kneeled."Where am i?" Yang thought as she crawled out of the bushes and brushed herself off. She stood in a large forest of some sorts, with no recognizable landmarks nearby. Yang began to walk around a bit until she saw the ruins of a chapel ahead of her, the windows filled with a strangely familiar light.

Legion watched from a stain glass window as Yang walked towards the chapel, but suddenly collapsed face down in the dirt." Pyscher! She is tainted by the warp." a deep voice behind Legion said causing Legion to chuckle." Hardly. She probably followed me through the portal." Legion said as he walked out the chapel's large oak doors and picked up the unconscious girl." You're bring her inside?" The Voice asked as Legion carried Yang through the door only for her aura to begin to flare, turning the girl into a living torch.

" Odd. never seen that happen before." The Voice said as Legion placed Yang on a nearby bench and watched her with amusement." it seems that whenever someone enters our home they seem to pass out and their aura flares." Legion noted." Perhaps they are too heretical to enter our holy chapel?" The Voice asked causing Legion to chuckle." Ardemis… we are holy no more. We are merely the damned." Legion said as he turned to face Ardemis, who was a single skull that sat on the podium of the chapel.

"Well that would explain how i am just a skull and i can still speak." Ardemis said causing Legion to smile." Now what to do with the girl?" Legion asked himself out loud as he picked up Ardemis and placed the skull on a clip on his belt." Throw her into the river to wash away her sins? I mean she smells BAD!" Ardemis said as he watched Legion pick up the girl and begin to carry her towards the stairs leading down to the catacombs below. As Legion descended into the dark catacombs Legion heard the faint sound of something buzzing." I think it is her communicator." Legion said as he reached into Yang's pocket and retrieved the phone.

" The caller's name is cringy bastard… i think it's best if we answer it." Legion said as he pressed the answer button." Yang are you there?" Jaune's voice asked causing the Legion to frown." No. this is Legion." Legion said in his usual monotone voice." Hey don't forget me!" Ardemis shouted in the background." Where is she? You didn't…' do away with' her did you?" Jaune asked causing the damned astartes to laugh." No. she is passed out. I was thinking about placing her in your 'room'." Legion said, waiting for Jaune to object to the idea. Surprisingly he didn't, in fact he encouraged it." Why the sudden excitement?" Legion asked as he set Yang down on the bed and closed the heavy steel door behind him.

" Ruby really wants to see a movie, but we were denied by Yang simply do to the fact i'm some ' creepy dropout that managed to get back into the school with the help of a freaking demon' and she doesn't want Ruby anywhere near me." Jaune said causing Legion to sigh." very well. Enjoy your movie while i take care of our… problem. Alone." Legion said causing Jaune to pause." Is it that time of year again?" Jaune asked earning a grunt from Legion as he trudged up the stairs." Well i'll talk to you soon, i guess. Bye." Jaune said as he hung up the phone causing Legion to sigh heavily as he placed the phone on the altar.

" Looks like it's just you and me this year, Ardemis." Legion said as he exited the chapel's doors and walked outside. Legion waited for a response from his fallen battle brother, but was never granted one due to the fact he had left him sitting on the bed with the unconscious Yang." That son of a dark eldar left me here." Ardemis thought as he sat on the pillow next to Yang's face. Ardemis sat for a moment staring into Yang's face as he watched the girl toss and turn, until finally she grabbed him and held him like a teddy bear." Crap." Was all Ardemis could say before Yang rolled over in her sleep.

Yang's dreams were restless. Around her she heard the sound of screams of pain and the sound of alarms blaring and a commanding voice yelling," Execute an emergency warp exit! Now!" The voice yelled. The ground beneath her shook causing Yang to fall." Captain, we have been sucked into the planet's gravity well." A voice said." Emperor damn it." The captain said. Yang grew confused and afraid as her surroundings began to violently shake causing the huntress in training to fall flat on her back. The 'scene' faded away allowing Yang to be thrown into an unnatural darkness." What's going on?" Yang thought as she watched shadowy figures move past her towards a giant hole in the wall, some collapsing to the ground before they even reached the hole.

" What is going on here?" Yang thought as she nervously stepped over the shadowy bodies and out the hole in the wall. Outside Yang looked back to see the large ruins of a massive ship, most of it buried underground." Chaplin Ardemis, we have lost 90% of our forces to the warp taint." A man said causing Yang to turn away from the wreckage and turn he attention towards the men talking." We will prevail, we are the Emperor's chosen and Giliman's sons. We shall survive. Isn't that right Yang?" The tall figure said turning towards yang, before he started to violently cough and suddenly collapse. Yang bolted up in bed causing Ardemis to fall off the pillow and clatter down to the ground.

" What….. What was that?" Yang asked herself as she rubbed the back of her head and looked around the room. It was a plain room, not very big, it had a desk, a bookshelf, a small monitor, and finally the bed was in." where am i?" Yang asked out loud as she crawled out of the bed and placed her feet down onto the hard stone ground." You are in Jaune's room." A familiar voice said causing Yang to glance around the room trying to figure out where the voice came from." Down here you daft blonde." The voice said causing Yang's eyes to fall upon a skull that sat on the ground, its undead eyes glaring fiercely at her.

" Now that's just creepy. The fact he keeps a skull of some dead guy in his room is pretty morbid." Yang thought as she picked up the skull and examined in. It has five metal bolts in it, each with a two headed eagle graved into it. Yang carried the skull out of the room and some how found the stairs that led upstairs." How did i know where those were? I have never been here before and yet…. It seems so familiar to me." Yang thought as she walked past the altar and towards the door.

" He should be to the left of the western wall facing the forest." The voice from earlier said, but this time sounding much closer. Yang looked down in horror as the skull in her hands continued to speak, causing Yang to throw the skull away from her." Ms. Long, i must ask you to refrain from throwing our beloved chaplain." Legion said as he caught Ardemis With his right hand causing the chaplain to growl." Show some respect to your elders!" Ardemis snapped at Yang as Legion placed him back on the clip on his belt." so that skull is alive?" Yang asked as she watched legion turn his attention back to the tree line.

" No. his spirit merely possesses his skull. A effect of the warp taint we endured when we first crashed here." Legion said causing Yang to think back to her dream." so does that mean?" Yang began to say but was immediately cut off when Legion place his pointer finger against his helmet's grill." Shhhhhhs. It begins."Legion said. Yang watched as the sky grew dark and the stars slowly began to appear in the sky. Legion watched as small lanterns began to fill the sky as they floated towards the chapel, each lantern bearing a different symbol upon it, some proud family crests others toddler drawings.

" it's beautiful. But what is going on?" Yang asked as she watched the floating lanterns slowly land on the grass in front of Legion. It was Ardemis that provided the blonde bombshell with the answer." It's a tradition in the nearby town, Denerth, to create lanterns, each with something written upon them like questions, hopes, dreams, and desires. These lanterns are then thrown off the northern wall of the town where a breeze catches them and carries them here where THIS guy will write down a response and send it back their way." Ardemis said as he watched Legion begin to write responses on the lanterns and release them back into the wind to be blown back towards the town.

" why does he do this?" Yang asked Ardemis." gives him something to do." Ardemis said in reply. Yang watched as Legion released one after the other until he came to the very last lantern. As he walked towards it he made out a familiar symbol he had not seen for an entire year. Legion read the lantern and froze." What is it?" Ardemis asked causing Legion to lower the lam for the chaplain to see."... I see…. Best tell them the truth." Ardemis said causing Yang to attempt to look over the armored giant's shoulder as he scribbled a response on the lantern and released it back into the air.

Legion quietly watched as all of the lantern floated back towards the town, not even moving a muscle to turn and look at Yang as he spoke." It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful the night looks whenever this happens." Legion said softly as he watched the last group of floating lanterns fly off back to the town of Denerth." i think it's time we took her home. I don't want to have to babysit her again." Ardemis said as Legion grabbed Yang's hand and walked into the shadow of a tree.

Jaune watched with slight amusement as Legion stepped out of the shadows with a queasy Yang in tow." so how did it go?" Jaune asked as he watched Yang stumble over to a trash can and throw up." Fairly well. But we got a new resident in Denerth." Legion said as he patted Yang on the back as she continued to vomit." Never…. do … that…. Again." Yang said in between desperate breaths and between vomiting.

" Who are they?" Jaune asked curiously as he gave Yang a bottle of water." I think you'll know once you see the symbol. In fact there it is." Legion said as he pointed to Jaune's shield causing all of the blood to drain from his face." Mr. Arc to the office. Mr. Arc to the office." The intercom said casing Jaune to trudge down towards the office followed by Legion." This is certainly going to be interesting." Legion thought as they entered the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

" **what to do? what to do?"** The Author said as he pondered out loud. He had already completed the chapter for Remnant's Emperor and was in the process of making the next chapter for Angry marine of Remnant, but he couldn't help but feel like he was... forgetting something. something important.

" **I finished everything on my agenda... but what could it be**?" The Author thought as he began to pace the floor in a attempt to remember what it was." My lord." A servitor said as it suddenly entered the room causing the Author to stop his pacing." **What is it b-153?"** The Author asked as he walked over to the servitor to find it was carrying a note." **A note?"** The Author asked as he snatched the piece of paper from the Servitor's metallic hand.

" **... oh**." The Author said as he read the remind HE made to remind himself to write the next chapter of Arc's legion. " **Well this is** **unfortunate**." The Author said as he turned towards the reader's monitor. **I apologize for forgetting to update this story. i hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

* * *

Jaune felt nervous as the Elevator slowly made its way to the top of the tower." What do you think wants us for?" Juane asked causing Legion to shrug." Do you think he found out about the docks?" Jaune whispered to Ardemis, causing the Skull to sigh." No. when we do our job we leave NO evidence behind." Ardemis replied causing Jaune to sigh with relief. The remainder of the elevator ride remained silent, until finally the steel doors parted to reveal a unwelcoming sight."

Who in the holy emperor's name are those people?" Ardemis whispered to Legion as the armored giant followed Jaune into Ozpin's office to find a blonde haired man and four women with him." So what Jeanne said was true. He did make a contract with the devil." The man said as he withdrew a bottle of holy water from his pocket and threw it at Legion." BEGONE DEMON!" The man yelled causing Legion to smile as the holy water splashed against his chest plate and evaporated, leaving the blonde man speechless.

" what are you going to do next?" Legion taunted as he shoved his way past the man only to be stopped by the four women." release our brother from your vile grasp." The closest one said causing Legion to get a bit… frustrated." So that's all the grey haired fool invited us up here for? To get yelled at by religious fools that think i am the devil?" Legion asked aloud as he practically pushed the woman over and sat down in a provided chair. Jaune silently followed, clearly ignoring the fact that his uncle Jim and four of his sisters were in the room, and sat down in the other provided seat.

" The gray haired fool? Come now Mr. Legion i thought we were on friendly terms. I would never invite you here just to have holy water thrown at you." Ozpin calmly said as he entered the room, silently followed by Glynda." Then why have we been summoned?" Juane inquired, causing Ozpin's gaze to shift from the Legion to him." Your family seems to have noticed your….. Sudden reappearance in society and wants to reunite with you once more." Ozpin said as he examined Jaune's face for any emotions.

" And they thought it would be wise to do this " family reunion" in the middle of the week?" Juane asked earning a nod from Ozpin." Yes i thought that was a bit strange as well, but these things do happen." Ozpin replied." I would also like to add they thought it was necessary to send a priest and four of the family's strongest out to beacon to escort me there. Does that not seem a bit odd to you?" Juane added causing Ozpin to nod." Yes i would admit it is odd." Ozpin replied before he was interrupted by the blonde man.

" Jaune, is that anyway to refer to your loving uncle?" Jim asked as he patted Jaune on the back, making the boy feel slightly uncomfortable." is it mandatory to attend?" Ardemis asked suddenly causing Jim and Jaune's four older sisters to immediately jump back out of surprise." Demon!" Jessica exclaimed as she reached for her bottle of holy water, only to suddenly stop when she found the barrel of Legion's bolter a centimeter from her face." hand me your bottles of holy waters. Now." Legion demanded as the room began to grow darker causing the five Arcs to hastily hand him the bottles of holy water.

"... As i was saying. I think it would be best if Mr. Arc here went and saw his family." Ozpin said earning a nod from Legion." I would like to confer with my associates before deciding." Legion said as he abruptly stood and dragged Jaune over to a corner." You forgot your skull!" Jessica said as she threw Ardemis towards Legion, only for Jaune to catch him." so what do we think?" Ardemis inquired." Shouldn't this be MY choice if i want to see MY family?" Jaune asked earning odd looks from Legion and Ardemis." Yeah no. remember Jaune, if you're going we have to come with." Ardemis reminded Jaune.

" What if you remain here instead?" Jim proposed as he suddenly appeared next to Legion." Out of the question preacher. Now go back to the opposite side of the room. Your presence here offends me." Ardemis growled causing Jim to hastily walk back to the other side of the room." As you said Jaune the choice is ultimately yours, it is your family. But remember what Ardemis said you would be forced to take us with you. I honestly don't trust these people." Legion said as he looked over his shoulder at the five blondes at the other side of the room, the smallest of the group chose that moment to flip him off.

" Why? They are family, i think they can be trusted." Jaune said causing both Ardemis and Legion to sigh." Jaune, they think you summoned the devil." Ardemis said." Plus look at that guy! He seems pretty sketchy." Legion added, loud enough for Jim to hear. Jim smile faded into a frown as he reached draw his weapon, but was stopped when the elevator opened up to reveal Jeanne and Pyrrha." Uncle Jim!" Jeanne exclaimed as she ran up and hugged the surprised man, earning a smile from him as he embraced his niece in a hug.

Ozpin smiled slightly as he watched the group made up of a possessed skull, a hellish armored giant, and a student finally come to an agreement and turned to meet his gaze." We accept. On two conditions however." Jaune announced earning a questioning look from Ozpin." Go on." Glynda said in a annoyed tone." Can't he just be happy he is reuniting with his family?" Glynda thought." First, Legion and Ardemis would like the Arc family to place all holy water out of their sight or to be disposed of because, and i quote,' it is a waste of water and it wont work. Only weak men would assume it would banish them from this realm.'... So to sum that all up holy water doesn't work on them." Jaune said. Jim nodded.

" We agree. We will get rid of some of the holy water." He replied earning nods from Legion and Ardemis." Second, Jaune Arc must NOT receive any additional homework or tests after this trip due to him missing the day." Ardemis said causing Glynda to frown.

" Are you joking?" Glynda asked in a angered tone, causing Ozpin to chuckle a bit." Do we look like we are joking Glynda?" Legion asked." consider Jaune homework free." Ozpin interrupted, giving Glynda a we will talk later look." very well. Take us to this ' family reunion' you speak of." Ardemis said as Juane and Legion entered the small elevator quickly followed by the five arcs." You're gonna love it my boy." Jim said with a smile as he pushed the button to the ground floor.

* * *

Legion sat on the train completely bored out of his skull." Are we there yet?" Ardemis asked once more earning a sigh from Legion." No." Legion replied as he looked around the train car for something to do." Jaunes asleep. The priest guy, Jaune's five sisters, and Pyrrha are in the other car so that leaves me with very few options." Legion thought as he looked out the window to see the familiar form of a nevermore flying parallel to the train.

" that is odd." Legion thought as he grabbed his bolter and walked up the stairs to the top of the train car, a observation deck to be precise." Mommy why does that scary giant have a gun?" a small boy asked as he watched Legion approach the window to examine the nevermore." It appears to be alone… is that a rider?" Legion thought as his bolter shifted into a stalker bolter, causing the mother to usher her son out of the room as Legion raised the stalker bolter up and peered through it's sight.

" what you looking at?" the familiar voice of Ardemis asked as the skull suddenly appeared next to Legion, sitting on his shoulder." Must you shadow travel to my shoulder?" Legion asked as he watched a small figure begin to make signals with a small mirror or something shiny." this does not bode well for us." Ardemis stated as his ghostly red eyes turned in their sockets to see another few flashes from somewhere in the forest acknowledge the message." Well, as i see it it is our duty to deal with this…. Plus it gives us something to do." Legion said as he finally pulled the trigger, sending a stalker bolt round through the nevermore's head killing it in midair." That's one." Ardemis said. Legion turned seventy five degrees and fired another shot, once more shattering the observation deck's windows as the bolt round flew through the window and off into the forest.

" And that's two." Ardemis said as Legion lowered the stalker bolter and mag locked it to his armor." I think this is our stop." Legion replied as the train began to slow down and the station appeared in sight." Legion what are you doing up here?" Jaune asked as he suddenly appeared on the stairs heading back down into the train car." Would you believe extreme bird watching?" Legion asked in a attempt to humor Jaune as he walked past the boy and out of the train onto the platform." Look it's the messenger of the golden god!" A voice yelled causing Legion to suddenly remember why he never went near the town.

* * *

" Praise the messenger of the golden god!" Dozens of villagers cried as they immediately dropped what they were doing and knelt before Legion, causing Ardemis to mutter curses." What exactly is going on here?" Jaune asked Legion." Many…. Centuries ago one of the peasants found a holy book. They took that book and began to preach about it saying that the legion was the messengers of the 'golden god' and that we were there to judge them for their sins." Legion said as he cautiously stepped over the villagers and continued to follow Jim, arcs, and pyrrha towards the large house sitting on top of the hill on the west side of the town.

" That my dear nephew is Arc manor. Your family has been living in it for centuries!" Jim exclaimed as they approached the dirt road leading towards the house." They have been living in it for a year." Legion corrected earning a glare from Jessica." Let uncle Jim have his fun." She whined. Legion said nothing in response as they approached the main gate only to be greeted by two angle like guardian statues.

" wow, there are a LOT of angels here." Jaune muttered to Legion as the small group walked through the gate and was greeted by an odd sight nevertheless. On the right side of the house men, women, boys, and girls congregated or played while on the left side dozens of angels and other beings stood, waiting to be called upon." So you will go other there with the others and Jaune will come with us to greet the rest of the family." Jim said as he turned to face Legion and Jaune.

" Very well. Jaune take Ardemis with you. I have a funny feeling something is afoot." "Legion said as he handed Ardemis to Jaune." You always have a funny feeling when surrounded by people."Jaune said as he placed Ardemis in his little backpack and proceeded off towards the group of blondes leaving Legion alone." It is always my job so suspect the unexpected." Legion muttered as he walked off to join the angels.

* * *

Jaune felt nervous as he approached his family. He didn't want to draw much attention to himself." Oh who am i kidding? Im clad in black armor, last time i checked i my eye color was red, and i'm the only one with a backpack on. I wish i stayed back at beacon." Jaune thought as he felt more and more people begin to look at him." who's he?" Someone to his right asked." I don't know." Someone else replied. Jaune shyly began to move away from the group, but was dragged back in by Jim." Your father will want to see you first." Jim said as he dragged Jaune off into the direction he thought Jaune's father was.

" Hey Jaune?" the voice of Ardemis asked causing Jaune to stop his worrying." Yes Ardemis?" Jaune asked causing the skull to smile…. Wickedly." How do i know he's smiling? And how can a skull smile at all?" Jaune suddenly thought but was interrupted by Ardemis's next words." do you think if i were to shine a light on that one guy's head i could write my name by reflecting the light off of other people's heads?" Ardemis asked causing Jaune to burst out laughing." What are you laughing at?" A small quiet voice asked causing Jaune to look down to see a small girl he didn't recognize.

" hello." Jaune said as he bent over to talk to the small girl." Hello dark one." The girl said in a innocent voice causing Ardemis to grow silent." That's not very nice, just because i'm wearing black armor doesn't mean." Jaune began but was stopped when the little girl shook her head." Not you. The soul inside your bag." The little girl said as she pointed to Jaune's pumpkin pete backpack.

" maiden!" Ardemis hissed causing Jaune to grow confused as he backed away from the small girl." give me the dark one." The girl said as she extended her hand, clearly expecting Jaune to hand over Ardemis. Jaune nervously began to laugh as he backed away from the girl." How about no?" He said before he bolted off in the direction Legion was in, leaving the little girl in his dust.

" Looks like we are doing this the hard way." The girl sighed as she walked off after him." Jaune, set me down here." Ardemis suddenly commanded causing the Blonde boy to skid to a halt and open up his backpack." What exactly is your problem with her?" Jaune asked as he placed Ardemis on the ground next to a shadow." The Legion and maidens hate each other with a burning passion. The Maidens are responsible for a LOT of supernatural creatures being created and the Legion is responsible for exterminating said creatures." Ardemis said as he watched Jaune place the bag back on.

" So what types of creatures?" Jaune asked curiously." You know those stupid creatures from fairy tales and shit? Not all of them are fake." Ardemis began." Are we villains then?" Jaune asked horrified earning a nervous laugh from the possessed skull." No. No no no no. We merely….. Eliminate anything that would be a threat to humanity upon this planet." Ardemis replied before he vanished leaving Jaune alone.

" Jaune, is that you?" A familiar voice asked causing Jaune to nervously turn around to find his mother standing there." Mom!" Jaune cried as he threw his arms around her, surprising her." Jaune, we thought you were dead." She said as tears began to form in her eyes." Well i'm not." Jaune replied with a goofy smile." Have you unlocked your aura yet?" She asked as she lead Jaune into the house, towards the kitchen.

" No, but i did make a contract." He replied as he looked at some of the family pictures on the walls." I remember that one. The sweater was really itchy." Jaune thought as he looked at a Oumsmas picture taken four years ago." Really? Which angel is yours?" His mom asked as she looked out the window." Please not the armored one covered in fire, please not the armored one covered in fire." She thought as Jaune walked over to the window and pointed towards the Armored figure covered in fire.

" Darn." She thought as she forced herself to smile." How did you two meet?" She asked causing Jaune's smile to slightly fade." It's a….. Long story so i won't bore you with it." Jaune replied as he sat down in a chair. Jaune's mother frowned." aren't you afraid of him though? He looks like a demon." She said causing Jaune to laugh slightly, reminding her of how much she missed the sound of his laughter.

" He isnt a demon." Jaune said as he stood up and poured himself a glass of water." How is he not a demon? That man… No that Thing gives off a aura of fear!" Juane's mother exclaimed as she pointed out the window towards Legion.

*line break*

" What are you doing?" Ardemis asked as he suddenly appeared on the ground next to Legion." It is almost time." Legion said as he pulled back the bolt on the bolter."... was there anyway we could have avoided this?" Ardemis asked as he watched shadowy figures move from tree to tree in the forest surrounding the house." No." Legion simply replied as he watched a woman with a red sword give the signal to attack." It was simply meant to be this way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Legion's bolter lit up the forest as dozens of damned bolt rounds tore through shrubbery, wood, and flesh as the bandits attempted to storm over the stone wall that stood between them and their target. All around Legion Arcs and their angel servants alike frantically tried to figure out what was going on and who was shooting. At one point angel attempted to take the bolter away from him, babbling about how shooting a foe with such an unholy weapon was a sin.

That angel later received a brutal head butt that sent it crashing into the ground." Gaurdians rally to me!" A large glowing angel yelled causing all of the guardians to rally to him, all except Legion." Those fools are going to get themselves killed." Ardemis said as he appeared next to Jaune, who watched from a nearby window as the bandits and guardians clashed outside on the lawn.

" what is going on?" Jaune asked Ardemis as he clipped the possessed skull to his belt, attempting to look non suspicious while doing so, thankfully though his mother was more focused on the fighting outside." we may be under attack." Ardemis replied before the back door was kicked down to reveal the hulking figure of Jaune's father. Jaune's father was a religious man, just like every single member of the family, but he took things to the next level.

Not only did he wield a holy sword but he wore blessed armor. Add a commanding presence and a religious zealousness that could be matched by no other person alive and you would have Jaune's father. Jaune was never close to him due to his zealot nature and the fact his father had always been disappointed in him. He honestly related to his mother more than his father the more he thought about it." We must complete the ritual!" Jaune's father yelled as he grabbed Jaune's wrist and yanked his son off the ground.

Jaune stumbled after his father in an attempt to not get dragged across the carpeted floor." Where are we going?" Ardemis asked causing the Arc patriarch to stop and turn to face his son." What was that?" Jaune's father asked as he glared at his son." Ardemis." Jaune replied. Jaune's father stood for a moment, dead silent and motionless." wha-." Jaune was about to ask when his father's sword swung past his left arm, smashing into the possessed skull shattering Ardemis." Fuck!" Was all Ardemis could say before his fragments hit the floor. Jaune was horrified." What have you done?" Jaune asked as he attempted to pick up the remains of Ardemis, only to be picked up by his father and carried into the basement of the large house, which appeared to be converted into an underground chapel.

" This isn't cultistish at all, no sir, not one bit." The voice of Ardemis said inside Jaune's head, startling the boy." yes, i'm not dead. Big whoopty doo, now what is your father planning to do with you?" Ardemis said inside Jaune's head causing the boy to suddenly take in his surroundings. In front of him was an altar, his uncle Jim holding a small chalice, and his three older sisters standing around the room guarding every possible entrance." Are you ready to begin the ritual brother?" Jaune's father asked as he dropped Jaune on top of the altar.

" Yes." Jim replied as he turned to face Jaune." Jaune, you have been a burden to the entire line of Arc since the day you were born. But today we have use for you." Jim began and motioned for Amy to continue." It is YOUR duty to bring forth a new age. A age of righteousness." Amy said as she gestured for Jaune's other older sister to continue." With this new era you and your new angel will lead the holy forces of heaven to purge the unclean, non believers, and anything else that stands in Oum's way. Even if it is your accursed demon." Jessica said. Jaune opened his mouth to reply only for Jim to pour the strange burning liquid down his throat." Let the ceremony begin." Jim said as Jaune began to blacked out.

* * *

Legion slowly began to back up towards the building as he poured dozens and dozens of bolter rounds into the attacking bandits ranks. To his left a large group of Jaune's relatives ran around like scared guardsmen who had lost their weapons and to his right angels fought back grimm attracted by the terror. A loud clang was heard as a sneaky bandit managed to hit Legion with his sword only for Legion's bolter to morph into a bolt pistol and a large wicked looking knife. The poor sod backed away nervously with his bent sword as Legion turned to face him.

Another clang was heard as the first bandit's friend came to his aid only to find himself with a bent sword and a bolt round between the eyes. The first bandit was showered in brain matter and blood. He would have screamed if Legion's combat knife wasn't buried in his throat. Legion continued to pick off any bandit that chose to attack him or attempt to enter the house. It was a painful task. Legion resumed his shooting, keeping the approaching bandits pinned as he waved the frightened Arcs to move towards the house." Kill them!" a masked bandit cried as the group of murderous hooligans lept out of their hiding places and began to attack the weakest part of the home's defenses.

The exhausted angels and guardians. Legion ceased his shooting and watched with interest as the angels that bragged about their divinity, strength , and might were the first to be slain in the sudden attack." mother of Oum…what do we do?" A man exclaimed as he appeared to Legion's left wielding what appeared to be a mix between brass knuckles and a small machine gun. Legion didn't reply to the man's rambling." Everyone get inside! You there, lay down some fire." A woman yelled at Legion causing the damned Astarte to grunt in annoyance as he withdrew a grenade from a pouch on his armor.

Legion watched for a moment as Pyrrha ran across the lawn, blocking the occasional wild shot, while Jeanna ran beside her holding the young maiden Ardemis mentioned earlier. Behind them ran a large group of bandits that wielded large bulky looking guns that seemed to be the reason there was a gaping hole in the outer wall." Little bit closer…. Little more. Perfect!" Legion thought before the lobbed the first warp tainted grenade. The grenade sailed through the air until it finally exploded a foot above the ground, killing most of the bandits and wounding Jeanna.

" two for two sweet." Legion thought as he primed another grenade." Jeanna!" Pyrrha cried as she raced back to help Jeanna up and picked up the young maiden. At this point the three girls had lost Legion's attention as he threw another grenade into the forest creating a brilliant flash of gold as the grenade exploded in mid air." why have we stopped advancing?" A masked figure asked as she slowly made her way towards the defended house, sword drawn.

Jeanna scrambled to her feet, grabbing the child as she went and stumbled towards the house with Pyrrha in tow. Legion was a little disappointed by the fact they had survived but his thoughts were interrupted as a dust round hit his armor, forcing the once brooding giant to aim his bolt pistol at the bandit leader. Before he could even pull the trigger a blinding flash of white light suddenly shot up into the sky, blinding all those who looked upon it.

* * *

Jaune was floating in darkness. It was honestly entirely new to him despite his familiarity with traveling through the warp." I think that's what Legion called it… what a weird name." Jaune though as he continued to aimlessly float in the darkness. A small amount of light began to pierce the thick veil of darkness forcing Jaune to close his eyes due to the rapid amount of light increasing." you can open your eyes now my son." A soothing voice said causing Jaune's eyes to fly open to find himself at a table of some sorts.

In front of him sat two figures, one that seemed to glow and the other so dark Jaune was forced to look away." Hello, Jaune." The Dark one said in a somewhat gruff voice slightly scaring Jaune and forced the boy to look else where, namely to the far right of the small room. There he saw a golden chair and a glowing door bound in chains, that seemed to be slowly breaking under some kind of pressure." Hello… you." Jaune nervously replied earning a small laugh from the dark shining figure.

" Please call me Satan." Satan replied as he shifted to a more comfortable position." And you can call me Oum." Oum added. Jaune just sat there, unsure of what to do with this newly given information. He opened his mouth to reply but closed it as he attempted to reword his question. It was ultimately Oum who broke the silence first." Why do you not kneel before me like the other Arcs?" Oum inquired causing Jaune to stiffen up in his chair." Well…." Jaune began only to be interrupted by Satan." Maybe this Arc has more common sense that the others and realizes all you promise are lies." Satan said earning a godly middle finger from Oum, which was quite uncharacteristic of the god.

Satan however was quite happy with this." Maybe i will FINALLY have a Arc in my army of the damned." Satan though as he watched the boy before him nervously look at the door in the corner." Are the chains supposed to break on the door?" Jaune suddenly asked forcing the two gods to look over to find the chains they had placed on the door had shattered and the door had swung open to reveal…. Nothing. Just a dark hallway. Jaune slowly stood up from his chair and slowly moved towards the door, despite the protests of the two gods. As soon as he reached the large doorway he peered into the void and nervously asked," Hello?" The void was silent for a full forty five second, Jaune had held his breath the entire time.

" Hello." Came a weary reply as a shadowy figure began to approach forcing Jaune to rush back to his chair out of fear. The figure continued to trudge forward, their features becoming more apparent with the closer they got towards the door." You have no power here Anathema!" Satan snarled. Anathema ignored Satan and finally reached the doorway, grabbing the doorway as if to prevent some unseen force from sucking him back into the void." pleasure to see again gentlemen." Anathema said as he sat down at the table. Jaune was amazed. Anathema word bright golden armor, had long brown hair, his eyes glowed a golden light, and finally he didn't glow like the other two.

But Anathema appeared worn, tired, and a little depressed." W-who are you?" Jaune asked meaning a sad smile from Anathema." you do know me Jaune. Think." Anathema said as he lightly patted Jaune on the back, in a attempt to comfort the boy and put his nervousness at ease. Jaune looked at Anathema for a long time until finally Jaune finally came to a decision." you are the mascot for Legion's favorite book." Jaune said. Oum and Satan both busted out laughing upon hearing this while Anathema simply smiled." Yes Jaune. That is me." Anathema replied with a fatherly smile that made Jaune feel proud of himself.

Oum cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention before he spoke." So Jaune, back to business. Judgment day for Remnant is quickly approaching and we would like to know which side you are on." Oum said earning a worried look from Jaune." you mean judgment day as in the end of the world?" Jaune asked earning a chuckle from Anathema." No. No. No. It's just that…. Major battle and we need to know what side you will be fighting for." Satan replied causing Jaune to become a bit nervous. Anathema simply began to chuckle." you call that judgment day?" Anathema asked as he gestured for Oum to continue.

" Jaune if you fight for me, i will make you head of my holy army, you will get a archangel as your guardian, and finally you can have a automatic pass into heaven." Oum said, clearly trying to bribe the boy." Pfff. You call that a bribe? Listen boy, you have huge potential. If you join me you can be part of my honor guard and work as a supreme general of the army of the damned, i mean the name is already close to what your friend is apart of right?" Satan asked earning a slow nod from Jaune. Finally it was Anathema's turn to bribe the boy. Anathema sat for a moment before speaking, simply looking at Jaune.

" Jaune, i am not going to lie. What Satan said is true, you have huge potential. But you lack experience and Aura. these things can be corrected however. If you chose to join me and fight to protect this planet from evil and Grimm alike, you will be condemning yourself to death." Anathema said. Jaune sat quietly until he found his voice once more."... That wasn't very motivational. In fact that honestly kinda deters me away from joining you." Jaune replied earning a tried shrug from Anathema." just wanted to tell you the truth. There honestly is no need to sugar coat it." Anathema replied." Now chose." Oum interrupted." I chose to follow Anathema." Jaune immediately said earning questioning glares from the other two gods.

" and may i ask WHY?" Oum asked through his teeth." He chose to tell me the truth instead of sugar coating it. Plus i already have a guardian, so i don't need your archangel nor your bribes." Jaune said earning a genuine smile from Satan." As long as this asshole doesn't get another follower from the Arc line i'm happy." Satan said as he stood up and walked away. Oum followed, cursing Anathema through his teeth as he followed Satan out a door Jaune had not of seen earlier. The two gods left the room, leaving only Anathema and Jaune behind.

" You do realize that your father will be absolutely livid and disappointed about this right?" Anathema said in a concerned tone causing Jaune to smile." True, but before i came here i was told i was a burden to the entire family line so me disappointing him once more won't be a surprise to him." Jaune answered. Anathema once again smiled a sad smile before he stood up to leave." What happens now?" Jaune suddenly asked causing Anathema to freeze." Now? You survive my friend. Grow stronger under the guidance of the legion. Protect the ones you love and maybe even save the world." Anathema said as he beckoned Jaune to walk with him towards the void.

" Save the world?" Jaune asked." Think about it, out of all times to perform this ritual why now?" Anathema asked waiting for Jaune to attempt to answer." Because i am of age now?" Jaune asked." Wrong. War is brewing my boy. The forces of dark and light shall clash. They are both looking for a leader to lead their forces.\ and you turned them down immediately." Anathema said earning a nod from Jaune." Yep because they never spoke the truth." Jaune said earning Anathema's interest." And how did I speak the truth?" Anathema asked. " Simple. You said i was going to die and that i need training." Jaune said." well then. Welcome to the imperium. May i see your hand real quickly?" Anathema asked.

Jaune curiously held out his hand and Anathema placed a small metal trinket in it." This will allow you to call upon the entire legion but it does have a price. Every time you summon the entire legion you deplete your aura by… a considerable amount." Anathema said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a two headed golden eagle on it." This symbolizes the contract you have made here with me today." Anathema said as he placed the necklace over Jaune's head." does it do anything else?" Jaune asked as he examined the necklace." it explodes." Anathema said as he began to pat down his pockets and check in the compartments of his armor." WHAT?" Jaune yelled as he attempted to take off the necklace." I jest. Ah here it is. My last gift to you is this shield." Anathema said as he handed Jaune a upgraded version of his own shield.

It was no longer white but instead dark black and instead of a cross at the center there was a golden two headed eagle." Sweet." Was all Jaune could say as he took the heavy shield from the golden god's hand." I feel like its a bit unfair though." Jaune said as he stood in the doorway of the void with Anathema." Perhaps. But this equipment will help you survive until you fulfill your destiny." Anathema said as he took a step into the void." until next time Jaune." Anathema said as he disappeared into the dark void leaving Jaune alone.

*line break.*

Jaune sat up with a start, hitting his head on a fallen beam that fell a foot above his head." where am i?" He muttered as he painfully rubbed his head." Same place you were when you drank the odd liquid. The basement chapel." The deep unsettling voice of Legion replied from behind Jaune. Jaune surveyed the once impressive room to find a dew tapestries had become ash, the door was heavily charged and there was another giant figure in the room. This figure was similar to Legion himself except for a few major differences. First the new armored giant wielded a large chainsaw and had a giant book attached to his belt.

Second his mask bore a skull that had random designs carved into it giving him a aura of authority." What happened and who are you?" Jaune wearily asked as he shifted on the altar in order to properly sit up without hitting his head." It has been a week since we first arrived, the surviving Arcs have fled with their tails between their legs, the bandits have been repealed from the village, Ardemis has been revived and stands before you, and i got a upgrade in the amount of warp fire i have." Legion said as he listed off all of the things that had happened while Jaune was unconscious.

" we did receive three calls from Beacon, twelve texts from Ruby, and quite a few from Jeanna. Oh and a single message from Pyrrha." Ardemis reported as he sat down on top of a old chest. Jaune nodded and stood up from the altar to find the necklace around his neck, the shield that Anathema gave him to be leaning against the wall, and the metal trinket to be his hand." So it wasn't a dream." Jaune thought as he opened his hand to find a black ring that seemed to be emitting a strange energy." Time to go?" Ardemis asked curiously earning a nod from Jaune as the boy picked up his new shield." To Beacon or somewhere else?" Legion asked as he maneuvered off to stand to the right of Ardemis.

" I think we should go to Beacon. We can plan our next course of action there." Jaune said as a portal opened and he walked inside flanked by the damned legionnaire and the damned Chaplin. But unknown to all a certain bird watched the trio enter the portal." i must have his power." the Raven thought as it flew away, off towards the middle of the thick forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! i do apologize for the tardiness of this chapter but i have been sick and quite busy so i haven't had time to really write this, but i promise the next chapter will hopefully come out sooner. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of steel swords clashing against each other filled the training room with sound, each wielder locked in a struggle for dominance. But alas Jaune fell to the ground with a swift kick to the chest plate from Legion." Again." Legion commanded as he took his original combat stance.

" Why can't i use the shield to aid me?" Jaune groaned as he painfully stood." Any fool can use a shield for it gives the false sense of protection and invulnerability. But what happens to the fool when the shield is taken away? What does he do?" Ardemis asked from the sidelines as he signaled for the duo to begin." When you put it like that, it makes some sense." Jaune replied as he charged forward, stabbing at Legion's chest.

" Remember these swords are not made for just stabbing. They are made for slashing and delivering brutal blows." Ardemis said. Legion parried the strike and quickly returned the favor by slashing as Jaune's head. Jaune hastily ducked, successfully avoiding the blade by a hair. Jaune preformed a combat roll and delivered a hard kick to Legion's leg causing the armored giant to stumble slightly.

" Clever." Ardemis said as he watched Jaune use Legion's armor against him by keeping in the damned Astarte's blind spot. Legion also noticed this and quickly stabbed behind him, causing Jaune to duck." SHIT!" Jaune swore as Legion stabbed down further, pinning the arc by his jeans to the floor. Legion stood for a moment merely watching Jaune attempt to yank the sword out of the ground." Do you yield?" Legion asked earning a no from Jaune.

" If i yield then you win for the twelfth time today." Jaune replied." Actually he would win for the twentieth time today." Ardemis shouted from the side lines." huh. Five less than last time." Legion said as he yanked the sword out of the ground and placed the tip of the blade upon Jaune's throat." Really? Fine i yield." Jaune said. Legion nodded and high fived Ardemis in victory." Yes! Bagels for a week!" Ardemis shouted with glee as he watched Legion help Jaune up." That was a fine bout. But you need to work a little on your footwork. Also we need to make you stronger." Legion said, causing Jaune to grown in pain and in realization.

" We are taking you to the gym later." Ardemis added, confirming Jaune's thoughts. The three began to clean up the remains of smashed practice swords, the dozens of Jaune's discarded water bottles, and finally they removed the aura reader that sat in the middle of the room." I believe we have made some progress." Ardemis announced as the three exited the training room and began walking back towards the dorm rooms only for Jaune's scroll to buzz." its from Ozpin." Jaune announced earning two disapproving grunts from the armored giants behind him as the trio immediately turned around and began to head in the direction of Ozpin's office only for a second text to cause Jaune to abruptly stop.

" He wants us to meet him in the garden." Jaune said, once more earning disapproving grunts from the two legionnaires." What is the foolish wizard planning this time?" Ardemis grumbled as the group began to navigate the busy hallway. As soon as the three reached the garden a small excited squeal was heard and a small blonde object collided with Jaune's chest." Big brother!" The small feminine voice said as Jaune attempted to stand up only to fall back down again.

" Should we?" Legion began only to earn a no from Ardemis. The two legionnaires stood watching the siblings hug each other in a tight loving embrace, reminding the two warped tainted beings a distant time, long before they were even Astarte. A time where they were…. Human." Lilly? Lilly where did you go?" A metallic voice worriedly asked as a large armored being rounded the corner to find two damned legionnaires, a boy who was clad in some type of armor, and Lilly hugging the boy.

" Dark angel." Ardemis greeted causing the dark angel to raise his storm bolter." A chaplain terminator to be precise." Legion added as he took a step closer towards the terminator." Begone demons!" The terminator hisses through his helmet vox as he raised crovis and began to mutter the words of the almighty Emperor. Ardemis and Legion watched in amusement as the words of the chaplin grew louder and the crovis began to glow." AND THEY SHALL HAVE NO FEAR!" The dark angel yelled as a wave of strange blue aura seemed to flow out of the crovius, hitting the two damned legionnaires.

" That was highly ineffective." Ardemis said as he watched the dark angel look at his crovius in conclusion, clearly confused." Cease you vile blasphemy demon." the dark angel growled as he aimed the storm bolter at Ardemis. Ozpin stood in the corner of the garden watching the two Astarte bicker back and forth until finally Ardemis pulled out his own crovis." See this? This means i'm a chaplain just like you. But unlike you sir, i know how to use it properly." Ardemis said as he twirled the crovius in his right hand, like a baton.

Ozpin didn't know what was about to happen, but decided it was best to end the fight before it started." Gentlemen please do not fight here." Ozpin began only to be silenced by the murderous gazes of the two chaplins." Well there's only one thing for this!" Legion declared earning everyone's attention." Compare the greatest battle on your service records." Legion said earn nods from the chaplins. The dark angel went first, explaining about how he was in the deathwing and engaging tyranids, orks, and of course chaos." Impressive. But when compare to my service record it is a small feat." Ardemis replied, clearly annoying the dark angel.

" The pray tell what is the greatest campaign you have been in?" The dark angel asked." Part of the great crusade and the Horus heresy." Ardemis replied earning what he assumed was a astounded look from the dark angel due to the fact he lowered his storm bolter by a inch. A sudden explosion shook the ground causing the six occupants of the garden to direct their attention back towards the school where smoke appeared to be billowing out of the window of a room.

" You don't see that everyday." Jaune said aloud as he turned to watch Ozpin frantically bolt into the school muttering to himself." Something fishy is going on here." The dark angel said to Ardemis as he marched past to stand next to Lilly." something is always afoot Watson." Ardemis replied, earning a few giggles from Jaune and Lilly as the group began heading towards the cafeteria, leaving the dark angel standing in the courtyard confused." Watson? The name is Sariel!" The terminator yelled as he began to jog in order to catch up.

* * *

"If you truly wished to speak to me, we could have just met up at the usual place." Ozpin said as he entered a dark room, closing the door behind him." Perhaps." A voice responded from the darkest corner of the room." But HIS hellish lackeys would follow you there so i didn't want to risk it." The voice added." First his "lackeys" may be here but they truly do not have a interest in us and second, Cafe de Julio isn't a secret place." Ozpin said as he reached over and turned on the lights revealing the queen of the grimm, Salem.

" Turn the light back off!" Salem hissed as she lunged for the lights only to be stopped by Ozpin." Which would draw more attention and suspicion, a room with the lights on or a room with people talking in the dark?" Ozpin asked earning a grunt from Salem as she retreated back to the corner of the room." Those hellish creatures live off of suspicion." Salem replied earning a shrug from Ozpin." I appreciate the paranoia but there is no need for alarm." Ozpin calmly said as he took a sip of his coffee.

" No need for alarm? They have found themselves a boy to aid them in whatever sinister plans they have!" Salem said as she withdrew a photo of Jaune from her pocket." I don't know what's funnier the fact that you are stocking one of my students or the fact you, the grimm queen herself, used the word sinister to describe two damned suits of armor." Ozpin said earning a smile from Salem." So you don't know?" Salem asked with a sly smile as she took a step forward." Don't know what?" Ozpin asked with a frown growing on his face." There are living creatures within that armor. Well living is actually a strong word. Suffering is more… what's the word? Ah! Accurate." Salem said earning a full on frown from Ozpin as he took in this new information.

"Well they are called the damned." Ozpin said at last earning a scowl from Salem." But why does that bring you here Salem?" Ozpin asked causing Salem to approach him." Merely to warn you. Your plan will end betray." Salem said with a small smile." That remains yet to happen so until then i will use the Legion as a sword to strike you down with." Ozpin dramatically said as he took another small sip of his coffee." You forget the Legion hates you and they only follow the commands of the young boy who has been isolated by his peers by YOUR actions." Salem said, reminding Ozpin that the legion was a two edged sword.

" If i remember correctly Jaune hates Grimm more." Ozpin merely replied earning a glare." He can be persuaded to turn on his fellow humans." Salem said earning a chuckle from Ozpin." the usual stakes?" Ozpin asked as he extended his hand forward." Usual stakes." Salem agreed and shook Ozpin's hand before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Ozpin standing in the middle of the empty room." so it begins once more." Ozpin thought as he turned to leave the room." the battle for humanity's survival begins anew i just merely hoped….. I didn't have to place remnant's future into the hands of the damned." Ozpin thought as he left the room through the door, locking it behind him as he went.

* * *

"So what should we name this…. Monstrosity of wooden tables?" Legion asked." Fort Lilly?" Lilly suggested." Fort X-ray." Jaune said." The Rock." Sariel replied." Fort Kickass." Ardemis answered earning a nod from Legion." Fort Kickass it is." Jaune announced much to the disappointment of Lilly." Isn't it a bit odd to you no one has tried to stop us?¨ Sariel asked as he looked around the room to find only five other people.¨ They are on school assigned missions.¨ Legion replied as he placed the finishing piece of duct tape on the mountain of tables to secure it.¨And why aren't you on a mission?¨ The deathwing chaplin asked.

¨ Possibly because we are not a full team.¨ Ardemis replied from inside the structure.¨ Or maybe because the headmistress doesn't trust us.¨ Jaune added in a bitter tone.¨ Or maybe the fact we are a team of one and Jaune is too moody and emotional is a contributing factor.¨ Legion replied earning a food tray to the face plate." Team of one? There are three of you are there not?" Sariel asked curious to the reason why two of the three were not counted as people." the Legion is under the command of Jaune Arc, the boy before you, and in doing so are no longer classified as being. We are now classified as guardians, entities the Arc family is able to summon to aid them in battle. Just like you." Ardemis said as he exited fort Kickass only to see the cafeteria doors open up to reveal a fuming Goodwitch.

" Pysker twelve o clock!" Ardemis yelled causing Goodwitch to frown further." Ozpin would like to see Jaune and the two legionnaires in his office. NOW!" Goodwitch said through clenched teeth as she watched Legion quickly jump off the top of the mountain of tables and grab the bagel tray from the buffet." Go! Go! Go!" Ardemis said as he held the door open and ushered his subordinates through." You're not going to destroy my castle are you?" Lilly asked, quickly applying the puppy eyes causing Goodwitch's ice cold heart to melt instantly.

" Yes i suppose you can keep your castle. But only for another hour! Students have to eat lunch and need a place to sit." Glynda said as she turned to leave, only for Lilly to grab her hand." Wanna a tour of the castle?" Lilly asked earning a horrified look from Goodwitch." I-is it safe to go inside of? It looks like it's only held up with duct tape." Goodwitch asked earning a nod from Sariel." This structure may be made up of tables and duct tape but it is structurally sound." the terminator said as he patted the entrance of the castle only for a chair to fall off the structure.

" Ignore that." Sariel quickly said as he ushered the headmistress inside and turned to face Lilly." Why dont you give her the grand tour?" The chaplin said earning a confused look from the small child." But what will you do?" Lilly asked earning a chuckle from the space marine." I'll stand out here to stop any sea bound thieves from attacking." Sariel said earning a pleasant smile from the child." Okie Dokie. You keep the pirates out and i'll show the nice lady the castle." Lilly said as she disappeared inside the mountain of tables.

* * *

" Ozpin are you sure we can trust these….." Ironwood began only to be interrupted by Ardemis." Demons? Armored giants? Messengers of the golden god? The scary skeleton men? The damned ones? The wizard's folly? The legion?" Ardemis said as he began to list off all of the nicknames the locals had given them over the many centuries the legion had been upon Remnant." I was going to say gentlemen." Ironwood quickly replied." Sure you were. And I am Robute Gilliman." Legion replied earning a glare from the atlas general." So why were we called here?" Jaune said earning the attention of Ironwood.

" Jaune, this is general ironwood. He is here to ask a….. Favor of you and your guardians." Ozpin said as he turned his iron gaze towards the two legionnaires, who appeared to be dividing up a tray full of bagels." Do you mind? We are trying to have a serious meeting here." Ironwood said earning the crimson gaze of both of the armored giants." Yes we mind. We have to divide what was promised to us equally." Ardemis replied, clearly not caring for what the famous general had to say." There is a growing presence of terrorists located in a group of ruins located about here." Ironwood said as he pointed down at a map on Ozpin's desk.

" Those ruins aren't special." Ardemis said as he glanced over at the map. Legion however took longer, more interested glance at the map and began to mutter to himself." They wouldn't be there unless…" Legion muttered to himself as he dropped what he was doing and began to study the map." Do you find something of interest?" Ozpin asked earning a nod from the damned Astarte." What is it then?" Ironwood interjected. Legion stood there for a moment just staring at the center of the map through his helmet crimson visors.

" Nothing of interest to Atlas or Beacon." Legion replied as he began to push Ironwood away from the map. Ironwood began to protest, but was silenced as a bagel was shoved into his mouth by Ardemis as the chaplin walked past." So whatever lies there is highly important to you?" Ozpin deduced as Ardemis leaned over the table to get a good look at the map." No. its what once stood there rather than what lies there." Ardemis said as he began to roll up the map.

" What exactly sat there?" Ozpin asked. Legion and Ardemis became deathly quiet until finally Legion said." Just dont worry about it." Ozpin sighed," that's probably the only answer i'll be receiving. Am i correct?" Ozpin asked." Yep." Jaune said as he finally entered the conversation, reminding Ozpin and Ironwood that he was in the room." Jaune, we would like you to go out there with another team and investigate." Ironwood said, earning a chuckle from the damned legionnaires." I work better alone." Jaune immediately said." with the amount of hostiles in the area another team is required." Ironwood replied.

" i have the power of the legion. I do NOT require anyone else." Jaune growled causing Ozpin to glance over in Legion's direction." He is correct. Jaune has the entire legion backing him up." Legion said earning a confused look from the famous atlas general." I thought you were the Legion though." Ironwood began, only to be cut off by Legion." No, i am not the legion and Legion is not my true name. That name died long ago." Legion said causing the warp fire to grow in height, causing it to reach up to his knees.

The room had become insanely silent for what seemed like a eternity until the elevator doors finally opened to reveal team Jnpr. It was Legion who broke the silence first." So it is to be your old team and your sister who shall accompany us." Legion said as he signaled to Ardemis it was time to leave." Very well. We will investigate the ruins and if we see any hostiles we shall PURGE them." Ardemis said as he began to leave the room with Jaune in tow." Purge? As in kill?" The voice of Nora asked causing the duo to turn to face the hammer wielding girl.

" Yes. Purge, kill, eradicate and exterminate are all good words to explain will happen." Ardemis replied as he turned to leave once more." But those are innocent people! They have done nothing to you!" Nora replied angrily." That statement is false. They are like the people in this room." Ardemis said as he gestured to everyone in the room as Jaune made his way towards the elevator." each one of you may believe you fight for a noble cause and because if that you represent justice and good. You dont however. While you Nora Valkyrie see a room full of heroes, wise men, companions, team mates, and innocences. I see a room full of backstabbers, liars, traitors, acquaintances, and guilty people. Now i know what you're thinking, how does someone like me," Ardemis said as he gestured to his void black armor, warp flames, skull mask, and the areas of his armor that glowed from prolonged exposure to the raw power of the warp.

" have the right to judge if people are guilty or innocent. Well i have more right than anyone on this wretched ball of dirt." Ardemis said earning a hateful glare from Nora." Wretched ball of dirt?" Ozpin asked earning a glare from Ardemis." I hate this planet. I despise its petty excuse for civilization. And i especially hate the shitty wizard." Ardemis said clearly emphasizing on wizard as he proceeded to flip everyone off as he entered the warp rift behind him and disappeared." Well that was certainly… unexpected." Ozpin finally said as he turned his attention to team Jnpr." Your mission is to accompany team J and document the fighting style used by his guardians." Ozpin said as he handed Jeanna a copy of the map.

" You want us to document those demons as they fight? Why now of all times?" Jeanna asked earning a sigh from the tired headmaster." Lately they have been mentioning a wizard. This concerns me deeply." Ozpin said earning a nod from Ren." When do we leave?" Pyrrha asked, hopeful that she could at least prepare herself for the long trip out into the wild." In ten minutes or so." Ironwood said as he turned to face the window.

" What!" team Jnpr exclaimed in unison as they rushed to the window to watch the three members of team J begin to load provisions and what appeared to be one crate of dust onto the bullhead." Have fun!" Ironwood said with a smug smile as he watched the team of hunters in training bolt out of the room and onto the elevator." Never ceases to amuse me when students rush off like that." Ironwood said to Ozpin, earning a small smile from the headmaster as he took a sip of coffee.

* * *

" Dust grenades?"" Check." "Food?"" Check."" Jaune?"" Sulking somewhere around here."" team Jnpr?"" late." Legion replied as he loaded the last box onto the craft. Ardemis looked down at the clipboard and nodded to himself." We have everything recommended and required. I still dont see why we have to bring a ammo crate and a box of dust grenades." Ardemis said as he set the clipboard down on top of what he assumed was a crate, only for it to be thrown off." Hey!" a high pitched voice yelled, causing the two damned legionnaires to look down to where the voice had originated from.

" Well dont just stand there! Get my luggage." a woman dressed in a atlas military uniform commanded, earning a blank stare from the two." Who are you exactly?" Legion finally asked." I am Winter Schnee, the Atlas strategist being sent with you to make sure nothing….. Questionable happens." Winter said as she handed Legion her assignment papers. Legion snatched the papers from her hands and read them over." These are the wrong papers." Legion announced as he handed the papers back to the baffled strategist." What?" Winter said astounded as she quickly began to look through the papers.

" I highly doubt we are a supplies depot and until you present legal documents that are required, i'm afraid i am going to have to ask you to leave." Legion said as he ushered the strategist away from the bullhead." were those actually the wrong papers?" Ardemis asked as he watched Winter march off in the direction of Ozpin's office." No. gather everyone immediately. We are leaving now." Legion said as he dissolved into the shadows to go find Jaune." Be sure to eat healthy when i am gone." Jaune said as he hugged Lilly goodbye." I will." Lilly replied, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

" I'll be back before you know it. Sareil will take care of you." Jaune said." I do hate to interrupt this touching moment but we need to leave now." Legion interjected as he stepped out of the shadows that laid right behind the dark angel." We will need a place to spend the night however." Sareil said earning a sigh from Legion." Stay in our dorm. Only Jaune uses it so it should be fine." Legion said as he grabbed Jaune by the hand." Bye." Was all Jaune could say to Lilly as he was yanked into the shadows and disappeared.

" That is unsettling. Come Lilly, let us find this dorm room, shall we?" Sareil said as he offered his hand to the small girl and lead her inside the school. On the other side of the school Jeanna sat on a bench calmly drinking some tea as she watched Nora and Ren train against the simulator. The room suddenly grew darker as Ardemis stepped out of a warp rift, earning a look of disgust from Jeanna." Time to go." Ardemis announced as he gestured towards the rift, causing it to spit out a few bolt of warp energy." So my brother sends his minions to his work for him? Pathetic." Jeanna said earning a small chuckle from the damned chaplin.

" Says the girl who had her guardian make her tea and the do a neck massage." Ardemis said causing Jeanna to spit out her tea in surprise." how do you know that?" Jeanna inquired earning a shrug from Ardemis." The legion likes to know about their allies before we work with them. Plus we see everything." Ardemis said as he placed his hands on Jeanna's shoulders." Now then. Let us be on our way." Ardemis said as he shoved Jeanna into the warp rift and then proceeded to grab Nora by the shirt and throw her in next." Nora!" Ren yelled as he attempted to save her only for Ardemis to push him in next.

" Im back!" Pyrrha announced as she entered the training room just in time to watch Ren get pushed into the weird portal that sat in the middle of the room by one of Jaune's "helpers"." So Pyrrha is it? Are you ready to go on the mission?" Ardemis asked as he began to approach the champion. Pyrrha began to weigh her options. Option A consisted of her attacking the armored giant. Option B consisted of her entering the portal." Where does the portal lead to?" Pyrrha asked as her hands slowly reached down towards her weapons.

" now Pyrrha, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours." Ardemis said as he gestured towards the portal. In the end Pyrrha decided against fighting the chaplin and jumped into the portal only to find herself standing inside a bullhead that was flying over a forest." Welcome aboard." Jaune muttered as he walked by the champion with a box full of grenades." give me those." Nora commanded as she stepped in front of Jaune, only for the er ex leader to push his way past her and hand the box to Legion." Hey! I need those!" Nora growled as she stomped her way over to Legion.

" didn't you bring your own ammunition?" Legion asked as he handed three grenades to Jaune and six to Ardemis." No." Nora replied earning a shrug from Legion." Then that is your fault." Legion said as he took the last of the dust grenades and mag locked them to his armor.

"Did you at least pack bullets for us?" Ren asked." Yes. Jaune give the boy his bullets." Ardemis said as he sat down on one of the provided chairs within the craft. Jaune nodded and walked back towards the cargo hold to find the single box full of bullets." Go fish or poker?" Ardemis asked as he fished a deck of cards out of Jaune's bag." i'm thinking go fish. We haven't played that in a while." Legion replied as he sat down opposite Ardemis. Jaune returned at this point and dropped the box of bullets down in front of Ren." there you go." Jaune said before he made his way over to be dealt in by Ardemis.

Ren silently dragged the box of bullets back to where his team sat, quite surprised by the fact that his old team leader could lift it without a problem and he himself couldn't do anything but drag it across the ground." This is the wrong type of ammunition!" Ren announced as he pulled a single bullet out of the box to find out it was a atlas mark three rifle round." No it is the right type of ammunition because i asked for mark three rifle rounds. Your guns just dont fit the ammo." Legion replied as he placed four threes down on the table." This is going to be a long flight." Pyrrha thought as she began to rub her forehead in frustration.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heres chapter 8. Enjoy. I left a surprise in there for you all so i would just like to say it was planned to happen from the beginning. Just trust me on this, it will become quite important later.**

* * *

Jaune, Legion, and Ardemis all sat around the small provided table in the bullhead.

" Are those idiots still a it?" Nora yawned earning a nod from a insanely tired Ren, who had spent the past twelve hours modifying his guns so they could actually use the military grade Atlas rifle rounds." They have only played Go fish the entire time. THE ENTIRE TIME! And NO ONE has won yet!" Ren exclaimed in frustration, earning a random can thrown at him by Ardemis.

" Shut up! You have spent twelve hours trying to make those guns work and you haven't made any progress." Ardemis chided, before placing down four aces." Hah." Ardemis laughed, completely proud of himself he finally got a single group of cards." Damn it. Tied again." Legion groaned as he threw his cards down on the table and abruptly stood up, making his way across the bullhead towards the cockpit.

" Hey! You can't be up here!" the co pilot said as the door opened, half expecting a random student or hunters in training, but instead found a large ash black suit of armor covered in bones, flames, and burnt pieces of paper covered in melted wax." What is our time to the destination?" Legion asked, making eye contact with the copilot." About fifteen minutes." The pilot said, not even glancing back to see what had Jim so worked up about.

" Excellent." Legion said as he retreated back through the small door, leaving the two pilots to converse. Ardemis and Jaune had already begun to clean up the cards and threw away a few food wrappers." Alright drops in fifteen minutes!" Legion barked, waking a few sleeping members of Jnpr." What time is it?" Pyrrha grumbled as she reached for her scroll." Four thirty in the morning." Jaune replied in a cheery voice earning multiple groans and a few things thrown at him.

That certainly was the first and the last time Jaune tried doing something nice for Jnpr on this trip." Where the fuck is my bolter?" Ardemis asked as he looked around the bullhead cabin, finally spotting it sitting on a crate full of previsions for the crew. Jaune and Legion on the other hand picked up a massive bags and maneuvered towards the door." Should i say a few words to bless this mission or?" Ardemis asked earning a no from Legion as he gestured back towards team Jnpr, who were still getting ready.

" Should we wait?" Legion asked Jaune, earning a no from the boy." If they weren't ready for rapid deployment shame on them." Jaune stated as he hit the button to open the door and threw the bag out, waited a few seconds and then jumped out. Legion and Ardemis jumped after, leaving Jnpr on the bullhead unsure of what to do.

" Should we follow them or wait for the ship to land?" Ren asked Jeanna, earning a frustrated growl from the blonde girl." Follow them, you idiot! I will not have the dishonored out do my team!" Jeanna growled as she ran forward to jump out of the craft, but tripped at the last second." Should we follow her?" Nora asked, slightly uncertain of how to proceed.

* * *

He loved this feeling. The wind in his hair, the cold fresh air, the ground rushing to meet him, and the feeling of complete freedom. But like all good things it had to end. Jaune quickly raised his shield and aimed for the nearest tree to decrease his speed, somewhat praying that this plan would work. Behind him, Legion and Ardemis aimed for the solid ground clearly knowing that their armor would help them survive the impact. The two damned astartes slammed into the ground, causing it to shake despite the fact the bullhead was flying rather low.

" Spread out." Legion commanded as he watched Jaune come tumbling down through the trees, only to land awkwardly on a tree stump." i give that landing 3 points." Ardemis jokingly announced as he marched past Jaune and took up position behind a bolder." 4 points at best." Legion added earning a weary nod from Jaune." Remind me to take you fellas to a pool. I want a redo on that dive." Jaune replied as he painfully picked himself up from the ground, his aura healing the multiple cuts that laid across his back.

" Your sister has followed us out. Should we wait?" Ardemis asked as he watched the panicking figure falling in the air as they fell down towards remnant." Leave her. We have a job to do." Jaune commanded earning a nod from both of the legionnaires. But the moment Jaune turned his back two warp clones sprinted off into the woods in a wild attempt to stop Jeanna from accidentally killing herself. The trek towards the target was a short walk, thanks to Jaune's expert map reading allowing him to find shortcuts that shaved off a entire two hours.

" Target's location should be roughly…. Here." Jaune muttered as he slowly leaned out from behind a tree to see a large building surrounded by small white tents with people milling about around them." so the fool was right." Legion said slowly as he peered out from the depths of a bush." That is truly surprising. What is our next course of action?" Ardemis asked as his head appeared out of a small shrub with a few branches taped to his helmet. Jaune stood thinking for a moment before he made a few hand signals, earning a nod from Legion and a sinister laugh from Ardemis as they melted into the shadows definitely eager to carry out their part of the plan.

Jaune unsheathed his sword and pulled the pin out of a grenade." this will get them out of their couscous sleeping bags." Jaune thought as he carelessly tossed the grenade down into the camp, waiting three seconds before running towards his right to throw another grenade. Jaune threw his second grenade and stopped, waiting for a opening to charge into the camp. His chance arrived when the fires created by the fire dust began to engulf a majority of the tents, creating a wall of fire that would mask his approach into the camp.

" Engaging intruders." A mechanical voice announced as Jaune crept forward towards one of the burning tents, only to find himself staring down the barrel of a automatic rifle belonging to a atlas battle droid." Hello." Jaune replied as he hastily drew his sword and stabbed the gun, making it ineffective and utterly useless.

" Primary firearm malfunctioning. Switching to melee." The droid announced as it flipped the rifle over and attempted to use it as a club. Jaune used his shield to deflect the clumsy attack and cut the droid in half with one good aura enhanced swing of his sword, causing the droid to begin to announce error codes.

On the other side of the camp Legion and Ardemis walked forward slowly, firing their bolters from the hip with extreme accuracy. It didn't matter what approached them be it man or atlas droids, they were all gunned down as the legionnaires made their way towards the center of camp where Jaune stood, holding off three droids with his shield. Ardemis was somewhat impressed by the fact that Jaune was managing dodging and weaving various streams of bullets as he continued to assault the three robots with just his shield, his sword sticking out of a corpse a few feet way. Legion on the other hand was as oblivious to Jaune's fight as Jaune was when it came to girls and romance.

He had no idea Jaune was fighting so close to them until he attempted to throw a grenade in that direction. Jaune was lucky he was tall and had bright blonde hair otherwise he would have become a mere crater if Legion had thrown the fire dust grenade." Did we get them all?" Jaune asked as he slammed his shield down onto the last droid, severing it's head from the body." Possibly. They probably retreated into the building." Ardemis stated as his bolter shifted into a boarding shotgun and he shook his crovis to get rid of any excess blood.

" i do not remember you using that earlier." Jaune noted earning a nod from Ardemis." warp clones my dear fellow." Ardemis replied as he lumbered over to the large steel door on the building." right." Jaune said skeptically as he sat down on the ground, somewhat tired from the long hike and the fighting. Legion grunted in agreement as he kicked the steel door down and began to light the interior hallway up with gunfire." Hallway clear." Legion announced as he entered the building, taking up a firing position alongside the left wall. Jaune gave a tired sigh as he stood up and began to walk down the hallway, shield raised with the two armored giants flanking him.

" search each room. If anyone is alive bring them to me." Jaune commanded as he made his way to the odd looking elevator at the end of the long hallway. As the elevator slowly made its way up to Jaune he couldn't help but feel sorry for the people who owned the facility. It wasn't everyday you had a wake up call consisting of fire, gunshots, and fiery armored giants. The stainless steel doors finally opened to reveal a relatively empty elevator. There was a small cart alongside him as he pressed the button to descend. The elevator began to play some rather odd music as it descended down to the bottom floor of the facility.

When the doors opened Jaune did not find a group of armed soldiers waiting for him nor anymore droids. Instead he found a group of cowering scientists hiding out in a corner office." We surrender!" A rat fanus squeaked as Jaune entered the room. Jaune was slightly confused, but decided to wait for additional backup to arrive before he did anything he would regret.

Upstairs Legion and Ardemis went through the painstaking process of clearing out the multiple rooms of the complex, occasionally finding pockets of resistance or rushed barricades. Fire dust rounds scorched the hallways as the panicked soldiers continued to pour more and more dust rounds into the bullheads closest to the two armored giants, who in turn returned fire." Throw em!" A man yelled causing thirteen grenades to fly through the air and clatter to the ground before violently exploding.

" Did we hit them sarge?" A man asked as he peaked over the overturned desk to find a sight that placed fear into his heart. The two damned legionnaires walked through the explosions firing their weapons with extreme accuracy mowing down the sargent and seven other men. It was at this time after watching dozens of his men die the leader of the soldiers, some snarky colonel, finally stepped forward and surrendered.

" I surrender this base over to your forces gentlemen." The colonel stated as he watched the two giants armor shift slightly as they lowered their weapons a little." Our leader would like a….. Chat with you." Legion stated as he gestured for Ardemis to lead the stout man to the elevator while he rounded up the remaining soldiers.

Ardemis hadn't even spoke to the man yet but he already hated him." I must say your armor's decorations look quite fake." The colonel began as he moved closer to the damned chaplin." Do not come closer or i shall smite you where you stand." Ardemis roared as he held his crovis a little bit higher, fresh blood dripping from it. Clearly thinking that the large suit of armor was joking, the ignorant colonel inched closer, causing Ardemis to finally hit him in the back of the leg with the crovis." AAAH!" The colonel cried as he fell to the ground, clutching his now broken leg.

" Why?" He whimpered seconds later, looking up into the crimson visor of the chaplin in a attempt to find any trace of pity." You were told." Ardemis replied as the doors opened. Ardemis grabbed the wounded colonel by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the room where Jaune waited with the scientists." Here he is." Ardemis stated as he threw the cowering colonel across the ground, sliding across the waxed surface till he stopped in front of Jaune." So i am told by your scientists over there you ordered them to construct something. Care to tell me what that is?" Jaune asked earning a surprising glob of spit to be spat at his feet by the colonel.

" I dont have to tell you anything. According to the great war agreement all i have to give you is just my name, rank, and serial number." The man said, finally growing some back bone when his secret project was mentioned." I wish you would be more cooperative." Jaune muttered as he gave a small nod to Ardemis, who holstered his gun and dragged the protesting man out of the room to make him see reason by using the methods the imperium uses.

Jaune hated listening to the screams of the colonel but for a moment he felt like he had power, not the power to topple cities or anything. He just felt like a mob boss, a rather unpleasant feeling to be honest." That's against the agreement!" One of the scientists cried as the rose to flee, but sat back down when Jaune's dead serious gaze fell upon them." That may be so, but Ardemis isn't from Remnant so he doesn't have to follow those rules." Jaune explained as he watched as Ardemis returned alone.

" He didn't give any info about what it was but i know where it is." Ardemis announced, earning a small smile from Jaune." A mystery then. Does he still live?" Jaune asked earning a nod from Ardemis as he turned to watch Legion herd a large group of soldiers into a nearby room and lock the door." All that were willing to surrender are here." Legion stated as he entered the room, causing the scared scientists to recede back onto the corner further as the damned astarte moved to stand next to Ardemis.

" And the others?" Jaune asked as he stood up from a chair he had found." Dead." Legion as he turned his gaze towards the scientists." What shall we do with them?" Legion asked, earning a sigh from Jaune as he leaned back in the doorway.

" Leave them. Team Jnpr will come and collect them, no doubt claiming all of the credit." Jaune said as he made his way to the elevator and left the basement behind. The blood stained steel doors opened to reveal the horrified faces of Jnpr as the cautiously entered the building." Scientists, soldiers, and some colonel are down stairs." Jaune announced as the trio brushed past the three girls and the single boy.

" Wait, what happened here?" The calm, emotionless voice of Ren called out after the trio as they began to fade into the shadows going to who knows where." Do not speak to him, Ren. He is below us. All he is a thief and a murderer who doesn't know the meaning of honor." Jeanna stated as she approached the building." Oh shit. He is going back." Legion's voice stated causing Jeanna to turn around and be bitch slapped by Jaune." Oh damn." Ardemis said as he appeared beside Ren, crovis raised in case the boy tried anything funny.

" Do not lecture me about honor. For you yourself lack anything resembling honor." Jaune yelled as he glared down at his astonished sister on the ground." Y-you actually hit me." Jeanna stammered, somewhat terrified by the fact that Jaune has snapped at her like that." Oh get over it! You call me names every single time i see you! Are you jealous perhaps that for once i am actually doing better than you?" Jaune asked as he continued his death glare at his sister, forcing the girl to look back into his crimson eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Legion finally spoke." By the golden throne, if I knew the siblings were going to argue i would have brought popcorn." Legion said as he lumbered over to stand next to Ardemis, both legionnaires raised their weapons slightly to prepare to fire. Jaune waited for Jeanna to answer his question, his anger slowly growing by the fact she sat there gaping like a fish because he had slapped her." SCREW IT!" Jaune finally yelled, throwing his arms up into the air to show his patient waiting was over.

The single male Arc turned and did something Legion and Ardemis didn't know he could do. The boy had managed to open a warp portal by himself for the first time." Shit! Get the camera!" Ardemis cried as he bolted forward and grabbed Jaune before he could enter the portal and posed for the camera picture." Say For the Emperor." Legion joked as the camera he had just found flashed, capturing the amazing moment on film.

Legion could tell that Jaune was pretty livid and signaled for Ardemis to let the boy go." Legionnaires, find the secret project and destroy it. Leave no trace." Jaune ordered as he entered the portal and disappeared off to Emperor knows where. Ren could feel that atmosphere become darker and gloomier as the two legionnaires became serious, almost as if someone had hit some sort of reset button." What do we do now?" Nora asked Legion as she helped Jeanna off the ground.

Legion didn't reply as he grabbed a fire dust grenade and threw it into the building, creating a large fire inside. Nora was speechless as she watched Ardemis do the same and them disappear into a raging columns of fire. Legion on the other hand stood and watched the flames climb up high into the sky, giving no heed to the bombardment of questions from Nora." What is happening?"" What are you doing?" And finally " What are we going to do now?"." We?" Legion asked as he turned to face the pink grenadier.

" there is no We. Just me and you. I have a mission to carry out. You can go back to beacon i guess. Do not expect any credit for this mission. Ardemis is already giving the official report." Legion stated as he turned to walk through the portal." You did this." Pyrrha said as she took a step towards Legion." Did what?" Legion asked as he turned his full attention to Pyrrha.

" You made him violent. That is not the Jaune i know. He could withstand criticism. He wouldn't suddenly snap like that." Pyrrha said earning a loud and long laugh from Legion as he fell over laughing." By the Emperor i haven't laughed that hard since the Author attempted to incorporate chibi cut scenes into the story. Wonder what ever happened to those." Legion said, muttering the last part as he got back up onto his feet and picked up his bolter.

" I did not do this. Do you think for a single second this is the same old Jaune from before? After all he has been through, the betrayals, the training, and fighting he would still be the same?" Legion asked earning a growl from the champion as she threw her spear at him in rage. The shot was clumsy however, allowing Legion to catch it and stab her in the foot with it. Legion disappeared into the warp before Pyrrha even had the chance to cry out in pain as she attempted to pull the spear out of her foot. Today was not a good day for team Jnpr.

* * *

"I'm disappointed." Ardemis said as he caved the skull of a security guard in with his crovis.

How so? Legion asked as he drove his chainsaw sword into the unprotected stomach of one of the other guards." I expected more resistance, not a small security detail." Hey if you dont want someone to know about what you are doing, you would hire a small security force." Legion said before he entered the battle once more. Scratch that. The fight couldn't even be called a battle nor a skirmish it was just some target practice for Legion.

He even started to attempt trick shots at one point." guy to the left. off the wall, through the light fixture and down his scope." Legion called out as he fired his bolt pistol at the wall. The bullet bounced around until it embedded itself into the lone light fixture, plunging the room into complete darkness. Soon however the room was lit with warp fire as the damned legionnaires pushed forward, cleaving aside the confused guards until they finally reached a large dust reinforced door.

" so what do you think is on the other side of this door?" Legion asked as he placed his hand upon the large door, making a low clang as reinforced titanium met warp tainted cermite. Ardemis said nothing as he looked around for a control room or a large red button that would open the door. He found nothing." It must open from the inside." Ardemis thought as he began to look for a small hole or crack underneath the door. The beauty of being tainted by the warp was the fact that just like water, as long as there was a crack warp beings and energy could seep through.

This ability made it rather easy for the legionaries to appear out of nowhere and wreak havoc on the enemy. But unfortunately it did have a sign effect, it made the legionnaires' bodies decay faster." What we need is a really, really big crowbar or something." Ardemis finally stated as he backed away from the door. Legion nodded as he turned away from the door to face the entrance of the large room." Or we need someone with a certain condition to open it." Legion said as his thoughts went back to the medical report he read about a certain heiress." Would she be able to open the door with her glowing symbols?" Ardemis mused as a warp rift opened next to him.

" No, she has another condition. You are gonna LOVE this." Legion said with a small hint of glee as they both walked through the rift and onto a train. Legion and Ardemis were somewhat surprised by the mere sight of a large fanus wielding a chainsaw sword standing over Weiss's unconscious body." You have met your doom Schnee." The man spat as he raised his sword above his head, intent on a killing blow only for Ardemis to hit him over the head with his crovis.

Legion quickly rushed over and grabbed the fallen girl, somewhat cradling her against his chest plate." She is bleeding heavily." Ardemis noted as he watched small drops of blood fall from the pale girl's hand and onto the ground." She will live." Legion said as he carried the girl back through the rift leaving Ardemis alone inside the train car." maybe just a small look around will suffice." Ardemis thought as he headed towards the back of the box car to where the sounds of fighting could be heard.

* * *

Jaune didn't know how to feel about what had just happened. Pride? He did just open a warp portal to Oum knows where. Or should he say Emperor now? He did not know. Should he be feeling Anger? After all his sister had been talking trash about him and judging by the look on his former team's faces they arrived at the scene of the fight they believed what she said. Pity? His sister did deserve a small amount but not a noticeably significant amount so that definitely wasn't it.

Regret? Yes, he definitely felt that. He had hit someone in anger, that was never okay. His sister at that as well, Jaune felt extremely bad for that. But he felt regret because he knew in his heart that because of what he did the chance of fixing the bond between him and his team was gone." Maybe i should end it all." Jaune thought as he exited the warp portal onto a small tropical island. The sun was setting in the east causing Jaune to plop down in front of a bolder, leaning back on it to watch the sun dip behind a cloud and slowly disappear below the horizon.

" Killing yourself over a small argument? My dear fellow only in DEATH does duty end. That death must be in the line of duty." A masculine voice behind Jaune stated, causing the boy to perform a perfect combat roll and draw his sword to find a apparition of some sorts." Were you expecting a real person?" The man clad in strange armor and wielding a shotgun of some type asked with a hearty laugh as he sat down next to the rock and beckoned Jaune towards him.

" Who are you?" Jaune growled as he eyed the man suspiciously, Legion and Ardemis had told him about what lived in the immaterium so it was only natural for him to be suspicious." Names Colonel Sarge of the Vostroyan firstborn regiment 4356." The man replied as he took off his fuzzy helmet and wiped the sweat off of his brow with the back of his sleeve." It is hot here." Sarge muttered as he unbuttoned the first button on his coat, allowing some of the rather cool sea breeze to help cool the colonel down a bit.

" Colonel Sarge? I have never heard of that rank." Jaune said as he calmed down slightly, earning another rather amused chuckle from the ghost." Yes, i suppose that isn't a rank. But then again we have ranks like lord general, so i guess it could be possible. But to answer your question my name is Sarge and my rank is Colonel." Sarge said, earning a rather loud Oh from Jaune as he sat down across from Sarge." So what's this about only in death does duty end?" Jaune asked as he placed his sword in the sand next to him.

" Well i feel like it is common fact across the imperium and to all who serve the God Emperor, only in death does your duty to the Emperor end." Sarge explained earning a nod from Jaune, he honestly didn't know that." So i die in battle my duty ends there and then?" Jaune asked earning a nod from Sarge." Yes sir, you die and pass on to the after life. You can end up like me, a messenger of his divine will, you can share a spot at his table or finally you can help hold the forces of chaos back. Most people choose the third one, especially kriegers and caidans. Weird bunch of crazies those people are." Sarge said causing Jaune to somewhat laugh nervously.

" so why are you here?" Jaune asked causing Sarge to begin to frantically search his pockets until he finally found a scroll of paper." Here. All you need to know lies in this document, it includes your new mission and why it must be done. You must be really something kid, if the Emperor is putting this much time and thought towards you and whatever your mission is." Sarge stated as he stood up once more, grabbing his helmet and strapped it onto his head. Jaune watched as the man disappeared into thin air leaving the boy alone sitting in the sand holding a small scroll.

Jaune opened the scroll slowly, half expecting a crude drawing of a middle finger or something. Instead, much to the boy's relief, it was just a page covered in cursive writing and a single golden stamp at the bottom. He began to skim the page but began to full on read the thing as the order became complex and ludicrous." This can't be a actual command from the Emperor." Jaune thought as he hastily folded the paper up and placed it in his pocket.

He had to find Legion, there was no way in hell he was gonna do what this damned piece of paper commanded without verifying it first. Jaune quickly picked up his sword and sheathed it, turning around to to makes sure he hadn't forgotten anything. " Wow. that is a beautiful sunset." Jaune suddenly thought as he sat back down.

The thought didn't seem to be his own it felt completely alien to him in fact, but Jaune wasn't worried by that fact at moment because being the emotional person he was he quite enjoyed watching the sunset. All he wanted to do now was just to enjoy the moment and not deliver the important message." Excellent work." A voice said from the depths of the jungle." All we have to do is wait now. They will come." Another voice stated.

* * *

" Weiss are you awake?" A voice called out from the darkness, forcing the heiress to slowly open her working eye to find the helm of Legion filling her vision causing the girl to scream.

" At last you are awake. Now we can get down to business." Legion said as he stood up, giving the pale girl room to breath." Where am i? What's going on? What are you planing?" Weiss asked, confused and clearly afraid." Where you are inst important. Your helping me open this. Im planning multiple things, so be specific." Legion replied as he walked over to the large door." I need you to use your ability on this door to warp it a bit." Legion said earning a glimpse thrown at him by a enraged Weiss.

" You IDIOT! Do you have any idea what we were trying to do?" Weiss snarled as she continued to bombard Legion with practically harmless glimpses." Yes. yes i do. The plan was doomed to fail. Now open the door." Legion said as he gestured to the large door, somewhat demanding Weiss to open it. Weiss refused again as she looked around to find her sword." Very well then." Legion said as he sat down on the ground and became deathly silent. A full hour had passed and Weiss was beginning to worry. Where her friends alive? Had they stopped the train? Why was Legion here and where the hell was that idiot, Jaune? Weiss's worrying soon transformed into panic as that last question entered her mind.

" Where is Jaune?! Legion never leaves his side. EVER. something's up." Weiss thought as she panicked light blue eyes fell upon the damned legionnaire. She didn't know what laid behind the large door, frankly she felt slightly intimidated by the hunk of dust and metal, but if this DEMON wanted whatever was behind this door and was willing to wait for it? She wouldn't open it, knowing something terrible awaited her on the other side. Her eyes fell back to Legion, as he just sat there staring at her through the crimson visor of his helmet.

Never saying a word, never moving, and just absorbed the natural light of the room as usual. Weiss began to pace back and forward, feeling the piercing gaze of Legion on her back as she moved around the room. After another hour Weiss had begun to crack under the pressure. Legion was quite amused by this. It had been about three hours since she had arrived her and now she was finally cracking. Maybe she felt the warp energy that Legion was using to manipulate time in the room, it hurt like a bitch to do, it also shortened his life span a bit, but it was necessary for the mission.

Weiss flinched as Legion finally spoke, his vox emitting a few bursts of static as it amplified his voice to fill the vast silence." Your friends are probably dead by now. It was a shame you didn't open the door earlier to travel back t o save them." Legion said, completely knowing what was going to happen next.

Weiss felt tears well up in her eyes as she sank down to the ground in sorrow. The people of remnant, just like Jaune, are very emotional people. Legion knew that if you say the right thing at the right time, anyone could achieve what he was about to do." You know, where you really think about it, they will probably blame you for your team's deaths. I mean after all their bodies will be found, but yours wont be found there. Suspicious correct?" Legion asked as he stood up slowly, allowing his warp flames to dance around his boots as he walked over to Weiss.

Legion loomed over Weiss, using his fear generating aura to make her afraid of what he had just said. Weiss's resolve was crumbling, she would comply willingly or he would simply throw her at the door. Either way worked honestly and Jaune had said a while ago that he could do anything necessary to accomplish the mission." They wouldn't really blame me right?" Weiss muttered to herself." if you had a alibi you wouldn't be blamed." Legion added, creating a small sense of hope in the Atlas girl.

Weiss felt conflicted between mourning her supposedly dead team or saving herself, the last member of the team." I'll do it." Weiss stated as she hastily got up and placed her hand upon the dust reinforced door. She placed her hand upon it and waited a full minute before it began to crumble." Thank you, and now you can go back to your team." Legion stated as he kicked Weiss into a warp portal.

" as long as she doesn't have psyker abilities, she should be fine." he reasoned as he threw her sword in after her and proceeded towards the ruins of the door, slightly disappointed due to the fact that Weiss's condition completely leveled the door, leaving nothing he could throw successfully at someone." Welp there goes that plan." Legion thought as he trudged into the massive room, passing Atlas battle mechs that were in various stages of completion.

Nothing appeared to be moving, but every so often Legion could heard the sound of armored boots thundering throughout the room, almost as if they were trying to avoid him. Legion proceeded through the room, making sure to every so often place a charge on something important looking, until he finally came to a control panel. He cautiously reached out to touch it, but paused as his armored index finger came within a mear centimeter of the device.

" I know you are there professor." Legion announced as he turned towards one of the broken atlas mechs, eyes scanning back and forth searching for movement." found you." Legion finally said as he marched forward towards a mech leg, bolt pistol drawn. He had some questions he wanted answering and if the professor wasn't going to answer them hen he would make sure the man would never speak again with a bolter round through the skull.

* * *

Ardemis was completely wrong. One little look see would no longer surface. " kill it!" A reptile mutant to his left yelled as he entered the carriage. Ardemis said nothing as he leveled his bolter and squeezed the trigger of his bolter, lighting up the dimly lit car with it's muzzle flashes. A few attempted to get into close range but failed as Ardemis began to swing his crovis with deadly accuracy." Foolish mutants, thinking a astarte can't see in the dark." Ardemis thought as he began to march forward but stopped as he felt a odd feeling in the warp.

" Jaune is in danger." The feeling almost seemed to say. The damned chaplin quickly ceased his assault upon the white fang and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the few remaining survivors frantically looking around to see if he was still present. As Ardemis traveled through the warp he could feel two familiar energies hiding close by to Jaune. One was obviously a maiden, which one he wasn't sure. The other however was old. Almost as old as the planet itself, he recognized this energy immediately and became enraged.

" Wizard!" Ardemis growled as he maneuvered in the warp until he stood behind a tree." What's the situation?" Legion asked as he appeared behind a nearby bolder, which honestly was conveniently located next to each other." It's the wizard!" Ardemis growled as he began to recite his litanies of hate, causing his crovis to glow slightly as it fed off of it's wielder's rage." He brought a maiden with him as well." Legion noted.

The pair of damned armored giants slowly stocked forward, weapons raised." How long do you think it will take them?" A girl with brown hair asked as she leaned against a tree stump." They will be here soon." A familiar voice stated, causing Legion and Ardemis to turn and nod to each other. The plan was simple. Steal back Jaune, possibly kill the maiden, and finally kill the wizard.

Legion pulled a grenade from his belt and threw it as far as he could, creating a large explosion to the east of the maiden and the headmaster of beacon." That must be them." Ozpin mused as he began to leisurely stroll off towards the crater, leaving Autumn to guard their bargaining chip. Autumn honestly wasn't sure what Ozpin wanted the boy for, but she felt bad for casting the illusion on the boy.

A twig snapped behind her, causing the maiden to reach for her staff, only to be lifted up into the air by the throat." Grab the boy." Ardemis commanded as he held the maiden by the throat, slowly tightening as he began to move towards Legion." is he hurt?" Ardemis asked. Legion shook his head no and proceeded to violently shake Jaune. Jaune blinked a couple times before finally shaking his head to remove any of the remaining images from his head.

" What happened?" Jaune asked. " Ozpin brought this maiden to hold you hostage as a bargaining chip." Ardemis explained as he held Autumn up for Jaune to see." So what should we do with her boss?" Legion asked as he stood back up to his full height, becoming slightly taller than Artemis." Let her go." Jaune said in a disinterested tone as he reached into his back pocket to give Ardemis the letter. Ardemis immediately dropped the maiden, allowing her to breath again, and took the letter. He read the letter's content about three times before handing it to taller Legion.

Jaune eyed Legion, slightly suspicious something had happened when he wasn't present." Legion….. Were you always taller than Ardemis?" Jaune asked as he picked up his shield and moved to enter a freshly opened warp portal." Yes….." Legion said, almost as if he was trying to hide something important. Jaune stared at the damned astarte for a minute before finally shrugging and entered the portal." You can't hide your true identity forever." Ardemis said earning a confused look from Legion.

" My identity? I was a fire hawk and now i am a legionnaire." Legion stated, earning a sad sigh from Ardemis." Go to our lord. He will reveal your TRUE identity." Ardemis said before finally being sucked into the portal. Legion stood there for a minute, attempting to gain a grasp on what Ardemis had just said." I have not always been a legionnaire?" Legion asked himself as he dissolved into a shadow, leaving Autumn gasping for air on the deserted beach.

* * *

" Is your bag packed boy?" Ardemis asked earning a nod from Jaune. Ardemis was honestly surprised in how well Jaune was taking this. It wasn't a month, two weeks, and two days ago he wanted to go back to Beacon." Yep. i packed everything." Jaune said, his voice monotone to hide his feelings." Do you regret leaving here?" Ardemis asked as the two began the long journey to the front of Beacon. Jaune paused for a minute, allowing Ardemis to get a entire foot in front of him before he answered.

" Maybe not stealing the mini fridge. That is the one of the few regrets i have." Jaune said aloud as caught up with Ardemis as the chaplin rounded a corner to find Glynda waiting for him." Where are you two skulking off to?" Glynda demanded as she accusingly pointed her finger at Ardemis, clearly believing the chaplin to be in charge." Should we tell her?" Ardemis asked, earning a no from Jaune.

" Best keep it a surprise." Jaune said casually as he walked past Glynda. The headmistress was slightly baffled by the fact that the person who had literally almost shat his pants whenever she was around in the past had just walked past her without even flinching. Ardemis silently followed until they entered the courtyard of Beacon." Can i do something first?" Jaune asked, somewhat surprising Ardemis by the fact that the boy clearly wasn't sad about leaving Beacon."Make it short." Ardemis said as he began to summon a warp rift.

It took Ardemis a few extra minutes to create the rift, causing the chaplin to give a weary sigh as he remembered how the warp was preparing for the increase in chaos upon the planet in the weeks to come. Jaune returned running, a smile upon his face and a mace in his hand as he bolted towards the the chaplin laughing." Just had to grab a suvinee. Go!" Jaune said as he heard Cardin come thundering around the corner yelling his head off.

" You're a dead man Arc!" Cardin yelled as he rampaged after the much faster Jaune. Jaune's only reply was the middle finger. Cardin barreled forward, intending to cut Jaune off from the rift but was stopped Jaune threw his beloved mace off the nearby cliff. Cardin watched Jaune enter the purple pulsating rift in reality somewhat livid due to the fact that Jaune, the boy he had been bullying in the past and helped expel, had actually grown a pair and stole his mace.

" DAMN YOU ARC!" Cardin growled again as he bent over to see where his mace had landed, only for the armored boot of Ardemis to appear out of the shadows and kick him off of the cliff." Vale." Ardemis said, turning to Jaune to see if he did it right." No, no,no. It's This. Is. VALE!" Jaune replied earning a shrug from the astarte as they continued towards their new target, Haven.

* * *

" My lord, what does the chaplin Ardemis mean by this not being my identity?" Legion asked the golden light before him." Do not kneel." The golden light replied, causing legion to quickly stand.

"Someone of your statue and abilities should not kneel." The golden light added earning a confused look from Legion as he felt himself begin grow." What is happening?" Legion asked, quite confused by the fact he had just grown a total 1.4 meters.

" I think it is time you learn who you really are. You are no son of Robute. You are something far greater." The golden light said, completely disregarding Legion's reasonable question as the room became brighter and Alien memories that all seemed quite familiar flooded Legion's mind.

He saw crusades in the Emperor's name during the great crusade, He remembered the names of all of the legionaries under his command, and he finally remembered what had sent him into the warp in the first place." By the Emperor…." Legion said as he fell down to a kneel, somewhat overwhelmed by the sheer amount of memories and information inside his head. Any man, even Astarte, would have gone insane from the sheer amount of information that was just forced into his skull. But not a primarch.

* * *

" I unfortunately must return to the chapel Jaune. Legion will be here soon so i suggest you report in to your new headmaster i guess. Good luck my boy." Ardemis hastily said as he awkwardly patted Jaune's head." Will i see you soon?" Jaune asked as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and strapped his sword belt across his waist." Possibly." Ardemis replied with a shrug before he disappeared once more, off to Emperor knows where. Jaune gave a small sigh as he picked up his suitcase and walked across the busy campus towards the headmaster's office.

" Well here goes nothing." Jaune said as he opened the oak door to headmaster Lionheart's study. The future was uncertain for Jaune but he could tell it was going to be full of adventure betrayal,and death. But then again that is what he signed up for. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Surprise! this story isn't dead! i have just been busy with things lately and failed to post this 11 page story. So apologies on that. Any way here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the vytal festival drew closer, the pieces that made up the legion's grand scheme slowly began to fall into place." Are you positive i have to participate in the festival?" Jaune asked nervously as he boarded the last bullhead to Vale.

" Yes. we are positive." Ardemis replied over the scroll from his hiding spot inside the craft's cargo hold." Think of it as a way to prove to us that we have actually taught you something during our training sessions." Legion added as he moved a fallen suitcase away from his head, allowing him better vision of his surroundings." I fucking hate cargo holds." Ardemis whispered from his corner of the room, loud enough for legion to hear but low enough that Jaune couldn't.

" is it because it makes you queasy?" Legion asked, earning a silent nod from Ardemis." That does not leave the room." Ardemis growled as he turned his gaze to look upon Legion's pile of luggage." It is honestly quite fascinating how much Jaune has rubbed off on us. First the talking, then the bagels, and now the fact a centuries old warp tainted space marine could have motion sickness. Truly fascinating." Legion remarked.

" he hasn't really influenced you my lord. After all you are not truly part of the legion due to the fact you are the Emperor's son." Ardemis began only to be stopped as Legion's crimson gaze turned to face him." I have been part of this legion longer than your entire chapter Ardemis. I also to not take kindly to special treatment just because i am basically your uncle." Legion growled, causing his warp tainted nephew to become silent as he turned his attention back towards a nearby window. It was a total solid hour before Ardemis broke the fragile silence.

" Is it just me or has the craft stopped?" Ardemis asked as he continued to glare at a tree outside the window, using it as a way to tell if the craft was either just moving insaily slow or had stopped completely." it would appear so." Legion replied, somewhat confused as to how he had missed the fact the craft stopped moving. There was a sudden boom, causing the passenger vessel to shake violently. Luggage fell upon the two concealed super soldiers causing the damned legionnaires to spew forth dozens of insults towards the inanimate objects.

" Son of a bitch! What did this guy put in his bag? Bricks?" Ardemis asked as he hefted the heavy bag off of himself, only for it to rip and it's contents to spill all over the floor revealing that the owner of the bag did in fact pack a bunch of bricks." What in the Emperor' name?" Legion asked as he stood up from his hiding spot and walked over to examine the bag." who would pack bricks?" Ardemis asked." either a son of Dorn… or someone that doesn't belong upon this craft." Legion stated as the vessel shook once more causing the two astartes to begin to ascend the stairs towards the main cabin.

" The door is sealed from the outside." Ardemis reported." Stand aside." Legion commanded as he marched forward and punched the metal door, severely denting it. Legion continued this for a few seconds until there was a hole in the door large enough to fit his gauntlet through. There was a scream and something began to hit the gauntlet as Legion reached for the door handle. It took a few tries but Legion finally managed to open the door, allowing the first rays of light to enter the dark cargo hold stair well.

" Holy shit!" A man wielding a machete yelled as he backed away from the door." Engaging hostile." Legion stated as he rushed forward and punched the man in the throat, snapping his neck." Aura less. Im guessing bandit." Ardemis observed as he crouched down to observe the bandit. Legion however said nothing as he scooped up the fallen machete and opened the door leading towards the main deck, his intentions clear.

* * *

" We want all of your lein. We want your dust." A bandit listed as he paced back and forward listing off things he knew the clan needed." Didn't the boss want us to kidnap someone?" Another bandit asked earning a nod of thanks from the first." We also want the kid by the name of Jaune Arc. He has something the boss wants." The man stated, his green eyes searching for the standard Arc blond mop of hair. The funny thing was however that a majority of the people on the bullhead were blonde.

" Damn." He thought as he nodded to his fellow thugs to begin searching the group for anyone that either bore the arc symbol or looked like a arc. Jaune couldn't help but silently chuckle as the thugs passed him over in favor for the man behind him. They were searching for a boy with the arc symbol, blue eyes, and blonde hair, not a boy with blue mixed with red eyes, a skull as his symbol, and blonde hair.

" he doesn't appear to be here Blau." a female bandit announced. Blau nodded and leaned over to the nearest bandit to whisper something into his ear." Got it boss." the thug said as he left the room, heading towards the back of the large craft to check on the rest of the bandit group that were sacking the cargo hold.

There was a tremendous crash as the man was sent flying back through the doorway, a red machete embedded into his stomach." Who in the name of Oum did that?" One of the bandits asked as they immediately trained their gun on the door.

" Don't know. Dont care. Land this bird!" Blau roared as he aimed his own semiautomatic at the hostages. Jaune's eyes widened slightly as he watched a armored arm slowly reach down from the ceiling, slowly creeping closer towards a bandit's neck, stopping a foot away from the man's neck." Ardemis." Jaune thought, recognizing the skull that sat upon the back of the gauntlet.

The gauntlet slowly inched its way towards the man's neck once more until it finally found purchase, earning a scream and a sickly crunch as the bandit's neck was snapped." Holy shit!" a bandit cried as he began to pump fire dust rounds into the arm, forcing the damned astartes to hastily retract it back into the shadows.

A second later a loud clang was heard as the door leading towards the back of the craft was thrown into the room, causing auras to flare and limbs to break." Get off my ship." Legion stated in a monotone voice as he marched the cabin, the warp fire dancing upon his armor as he entered a boxer's stance." WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" a bandit screamed after he recovered from having a steel door thrown at him.

" Must be this Jaune fellow she wants." Another bandit with a mustache said." All of you are here for me? Im flattered." Ardemis said as he appeared in the opposite door that lead to the cockpit, two beaten bandits in hand." WELL shit." Blau thought as he slowly reached down towards his belt to grab his backup plan, a grenade. He paused however when Raven's orders once more came to mind.

" What do we do boss?" a bandit asked as she raised her sword a bit." Luse is dead so we are without leadership, so in that regard i suppose the mission has failed. Just like Raven wanted." The man thought as before he looked down at the gathered passengers next to him. He could attempt to use the hostages as leeway to snuff out who was actual Jaune because there is no way the giant towards his left was. But the other fucker in the flaming armor would probably just crush him." We surrender." He finally said as he laid down his weapons and urged his fellow bandits to do the same.

Only three others followed his command while the rest merely began to shoot at both of the giants." Thats a mistake." The supposed Jaune said behind him as he threw the two men he was carrying at one of the guns men, knocking him over as the weight of his dead comrades slammed into him. Legion strode forward using his arm to block any of the stray bullets aimed for his eyes. Bullet casings littered the floor as the two astartes slowly walked towards the nine bandits, causing them to grow more frantic when they entered melee.

Ardemis chuckled lightly as swords, point blank bullets and clubs glanced off his armor as he pushed the bandits into a corner, facing away from their hostages." Surrender now and i may allow you to live." Ardemis said, loud enough for Jaune to hear. He honestly didn't plan on sparing any of them but Jaune had been telling them to at least attempt to get their enemies to surrender. Thankfully none of them replied, instead opting to reload their useless guns. Ardemis was fine with that. It had been awhile since he had practiced hand to hand combat.

* * *

"So our robbery failed." Raven stated, watching the large airship slowly enter Vale airspace where it was escorted in to the city by two atlas drop ships." I told you Luse would fail!" A armored man next to her stated, his annoyance seeping into his voice. Raven chuckled lightly as she turned to face the armored brute." That was the plan. Now all we have to do is wait until the infiltrators have everything ready for the next part of my plan." Raven responded as she cut open a swirling red portal.

* * *

" Are you kidding me?" Glynda yelled as she watched one Jaune arc and his two armored goons step off of the badly damaged bullhead. It had been a month since the boy had left the school, allowing things to slowly slip back into routine." So where do you think we should lodge?" Ardemis asked as the trio walked over to the bullhead information desk, staying away from Beacon lest they incur the wrath of Goodwitch.

" there's a nearby hotel that looks promising." Jaune reported, placing his finger on the map to show its location." Casa de muerte?" Ardemis asked, confused on why a hotel was called house of death." Name doesn't seem that inviting and it's located in the red zone of Vale." Legion pointed out, his crimson eyes scanning the map for any alternative places to stay that didn't seem like you would be mugged checking in. The problem was that Vale wasn't a city prepared for large events like the festival, meaning that you only came if you were insanely rich or had kin living in the city.

" There is always the guest rooms in Beacon." Ardemis suggested, gesturing towards the large building behind them." No. I can see Goodwitch making rude gestures at me from here so i'm rather against that idea." Legion said as he proceeded to flip off the combat teacher, who graciously returned the favor." Since when has a mere mortal ever deterred the legion?" Ardemis asked as he looked past Jaune to watch the rude gesture battle.

So far it seemed Glynda was winning." Do you require aid?" Ardemis asked, stifling a chuckle as he watched the frustrated Legion attempt to keep up with Glynda." These damn paladins are getting in the way!" Legion grumbled. Jaune didn't comment upon the small battle behind him, his unwavering gaze locked upon the map." What about this hotel? It's rather close to beacon, it is downtown, and according to this small info column it is in our price range." Jaune stated.

Both of the legionnaires froze and turned to look at Jaune." We have a budget?" They both asked in union, clearly baffled by the fact that their group even had money to spend. There was the slight sound of muffled static as the two astartes opened up a private vox channel to discuss the groups next course of action.

" That hotel will do nicely." Ardemis announced a moment later.

* * *

" I think we just got cat fished." Ardemis said as he stood outside the opposite self proclaimed hotel. It was a small building that resembled a cottage that sat upon a nice little hill overlooking the downtown park.

" Yeah, i believe this is what they call a bed and breakfast." Legion added as he carried Jaune's suitcase towards the building, only to be stopped by Jaune.

" I think it would be best if i checked in alone because from the looks of it a elderly couple runs this place and i don't want them having a heart attack as two giants covered in fire and bone enter the building." Jaune stated, earning a understanding nod from the two legionnaires.

" Very well then, i suppose we will have to attend to other business for the time being." Ardemis replied as he disappeared into thin air.

" We will talk to you later Jaune." Legion added as he turned to walk back into the city, but paused." You know the Beacon dance is tonight right? I think you should go, i mean you bought a suit after all." Legion reminded, earning a grumble from Jaune.

" Yessss moooomm, i'll go to the stupid dance." Jaune retorted, slightly irritated by the fact that Legion always seemed to try to force him into socializing with kids his age. But he could see why Legion was doing it and was honestly a little happy he had at least one person looking out for him….. Well two hundred really, but all he ever saw was about four of them.

* * *

When the last few rays of sunlight slowly sunk beneath the horizon, the scum of Vale's criminal underground slowly took over the streets. Juniors men took up their positions around the club, Torchwick took to the streets with his apprentice, The white fang began to prepare another rally, and the common thieves sharpen their knives in anticipation. It was always during the holidays or festivals the criminal underground did it's best.

Citizens always carried wallets full of cash and cash registers always seemed to be full. However this week muggings and robbery was at its all time low due to one simple sentence, the legionaries have returned." Damn those skeletal freaks!" Torchwick hissed as he walked down the street towards the grocery store, constantly checking over his shoulder for any sign of the cops or those fire clad freaks.

Fortunately for the crime lord the cops had bigger fish to fry, so they didn't really bother with the ginger haired man.

" Evening Mr. T, the usual?" The clerk asked, earning a small smile from torchwick as he approached the stores clerk.

" Yep! Two packs of cigars, a gallon of milk, eggs, and a loaf of bread." Torchwick said with a external smile as he handed the items to the cashier, but was frowning on the inside as he remembered he now had to stop off at three other grocery stores to buy the rest of the food he wanted. Damn his paranoia!

" Will that be all?" The clerk asked as he accepted the lein handed to him and bagged the five items.

" probably." Torchwick began but paused as he saw something pitch black move into his peripheral vision. Roman whirled around to face his potential attacker, but was greeted with nothing." Must be my paranoia acting up." He reasoned as he grabbed the bag full of food and walked out of the store.

" Milk, eggs, and bread? Is that really all you eat?" A slightly familiar voice asked as Torchwick passed a dark alley. The man froze, slowly turning to find…. Nothing.

" I mean if you only ate that you would have to somehow find a way to supply your body with the other nutrients required." The voice came again, louder this time from across the street. Roman slowly raised his cane towards the voice, only to hear it directly behind him now." That won't do you any good here. After all, you are at a disadvantage if we were to fight. But lucky for you i only came here to talk." the voice said, getting slightly louder as the armored demon approached him.

" What do you want?" Roman's hoarse voice answered. " Well i want quite a few thing really, but i doubt you can get most of them. For now i will settle for information." The voice said as a heavy armored gauntlet landed on Roman's shoulder, causing a sudden chill to go up the man's spine as all of the heat seemed to leave his body." Information regarding what exactly?" Roman asked, a small smirk slowly growing upon his face as he realized he had power over the armored brute.

" Dust prices, white fang base locations, how old the donuts on your office table are, and why the combination to your "secret" safe is 43-54-00." The voice said, removing the smile from Roman's face. Sensing the criminal's hesitation Legion moved to the right of the man, keeping his hand upon Roman's shoulder so he couldn't run away.

" Let us walk for a bit because i have a proposition you will find quite , it doesn't involve more personal details in a attempt to blackmail you, just a few propositions and payment." Legion said as he began to guide Roman towards the pier, a place that was void of people for the time being, allowing the business transaction to take place." play your cards right Roman and you will end up rich and have a way out of Cinder's schemes." The damned legionnaire added, earning a small smirk from Roman as the duo began to negotiate the terms.

* * *

" What the hell is taking him so long?" Ardemis thought as he stood outside the bed and breakfast, waiting to give Jaune a ride up to Beacon. Honestly Ardemis didn't see why it was so important but Legion and the REST OF THE FUCKING LEGION thought it was rather important that the boy attended." Jaune i swear to the Emperor if you don't stop messing with your hair i will leave you behind." The impatient marine growled.

" You can't rush perfection." Jaune joked as he exited the bathroom and put his coat on." How do i look?" The boy asked as he turned to face the damned astartes." You…. look nice, i suppose but you should lose the bow tie, replace it with a black tie and get rid of the flower." Ardemis stated, being somewhat blunt about it. Jaune complied, switching out the black bow tie for a nice black tie.

" Perfect." Ardemis noted as he leaned forward to brush off some of the gathered dust on Jaune's shoulder." So what's our mode of transportation?" Jaune asked as he opened the door that lead onto a small balcony." My bike." Ardemis stated as he pointed down towards the massive machine that was more akin to mobilized gun platform than a motorbike, but Jaune wasn't willing enough to point that out.

" Well…. It's certainly different from a bullhead." Jaune stated. Ardemis didn't reply, but instead looked off in the direction of a low flying atlas battleship." Yeah….. Jaune i'm have to let you drive it alone." Ardemis reluctantly said, causing Jaune to turn white as a ghost." Me? Drive that?" The boy asked. Ardemis weary sighed as he placed the keys into Jaune's hands." Just say a prayer to the machine spirit and you should be fine. It's just like riding a normal bike…. Except this one is motorized, had reinforced wheels so it can never get a flat, and had automatic bolters on the front end of it." Ardemis began, listing off multiple reasons why it wouldn't be classified as a bike.

He managed to get half way through his list before Jaune had the courage to stop him." So just pray to the machine spirit and turn the keys in the ignition?" Jaune asked nervously." Yep." Ardemis replied, popping the p." Well okay then, wish me luck." Jaune said with a smile as he exited the room to walk downstairs to get to the bike. Ardemis said nothing as he returned his attention back towards the atlas battleship, watching as doors upon its underside slowly opened to reveal a dozen cannon barrels that all began to aim at random locations in the city.

" He seems to be ahead of schedule." Ardemis noted.

* * *

" Sir, we have a problem in the hangar bay." a corporal reported, earning the attention of the ship's captain." pull the feed up on the screen." the captain commanded, turning his attention to the large screen. The screen slowly flickered to life bathing the entire command deck full of static and white light.

" We have just lost connection to the hangars and the lower decks!" Anther crew member frantically reported." Get engineering down there!" the captain yelled as he watched in horror as a single report filled the main screen." canons charging." The large screen read." SHUT THEM DOWN!" the captain screamed.

" WE'RE TRYING! THE CONTROLS AREN'T RESPONDING!" A technician yelled back." Targets locked." The p.a system announced as the massive cannons slowly turned towards the seemed to randomly coordinates upon the screen. The large vessel shook as eighteen large dust rounds were sent flying off into the night, impacting into the sleepy city of vale below destroying warehouses, homes, the remains of old buildings, and the remains of abandoned train stations.

" Sir! The droid carriers!" The corporal exclaimed as he pointed out the window towards the large swarm of drop ships that were flying off towards the newly made craters." Activate the long ranged scanners and send security teams down to the lower decks!" The captain replied, his voice full of stress as he slumped down into a nearby chair and began to think about how his career in the military was ruined.

" Congratulations sir." A voice stated, causing the worried captain to lift his head to find that the screen displayed something rather unusual. Where each of the shells landed the ground collapsed, allowing the combat droids to enter what appeared to be secret white fang bases! " What in the name of Oum is happening?" The captain said, before the radio was full of security reports.

" deck 4 clear." " Crew quarters clear." " we are nearing the gunnery deck." the security teams reported." Breech when ready." The captain ordered as he smoothed back his hair and straightened out his jacket.

* * *

He watched as the doors flew open allowing the team of twelve into the room. From his corner of the room he could see them as they performed a full sweep of the gunnery deck, even looking in the cannon themselves to see if they could locate the intruder.

They wouldn't.

In fact their helmet visors wouldn't even register his presence due to the fact they were made with rather inadequate technology and would not detect warp signatures. The team performed one more sweep and then stood in the middle of the room puzzled." What the fuck?" The team captain finally grumbled in frustration," We have searched every deck, crew quarters, and every nook and cranny for the infiltrator but it's as if he wasn't here!"

The gathered men proceeded to nod in agreement." It's like the cannons fired on their own!" another man added as the captain ushered the group out of the room, turning the lights off as they exited. Only when the room was bathed in darkness did he move, twirling his hydraulic claw as he stepped out from the shadows.

He slightly chuckled to himself as he walked over to the control panel that the security team had forgotten to check, which was rather foolish of them." Greetings general ironwood." The terminal greeted as the tech marine began his grueling task of erasing his presence from the hangar bay's launch terminal. As he flicked through the rather small amount of data before him, the lone tech marine noticed a single file that seemed to be encrypted four times over.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do for another hour or so, the legionnaire began to decode the file and nearly fell over laughing with what he saw. Maidens the necessary balance of power? The kind wizard? What a load of BULLSHIT!

The file obviously was lacking anything factual regarding the maidens or the damned wizard so the tech marine took the liberty to update it's information, due to the fact it would be a offence to the Omnissiah if he didn't provide the general with the truth. Perhaps the Atlas official would thank him one day for providing him with the truth. He doubted it, if anything it would be a burden for the poor man.

* * *

As the evening dragged on the legion became more and more active as the witching hour approached." Is the device ready?" Ardemis asked as he cautiously glanced over at the elevator's doors." Patience Ardemis. He is going as fast as he can. It is not a simple task that we have charged him with, especially with his current condition." Legion replied as he watched the lone tech marine perform the task of setting a undetectable trap upon a lone computer that lit the room with it's dim light.

" movement on the elevator." Ardemis announced, noticing the sudden lack of typing. The sound of static filled the room, causing a two legionnaires to immediately appear at the tech marine's side." What do you mean it's locked?" Ardemis asked as he leaned towards the computer to properly study the wall of coding." Ah i see the problem, we need a overseer access code otherwise the device will not accept the new coding." Legion noted.

" Overseer code? I thought we already hacked that." Ardemis stated as he glanced back over at the elevator as it hit the thirteenth floor." No. we have the locations caretaker's codes, not the system overseer's codes." Legion stated as he pointed towards a missing line of code. The tech marine didn't say anything as he lowered his hydraulic claw to push Legion away from the monitor as he resumed his work with renewed vigor.

" Fourteenth floor." Ardemis announced, causing the rapid typing to become louder as the tech marine's fingers flew over the keyboard causing all sorts of symbols and new branches of coding to appear upon the screen." Fifteenth floor." Ardemis reminded as he slowly reached for his bolter." Sixteenth floor. Hurry it up Tech." Ardemis warned as his fingers snaked around the poorly polished and cracked handle of his ancient bolter.

" Access granted!" The computer chimed, earning a literal screech from Tech and a cheer from Legion. Tech typed a few more lines of hastily thrown together code and hit enter, uploading the viral trap into the computer turning it from a device of communication and knowledge into a tool of the legion. The trio quickly dispersed, leaving the lone computer on as they took up their positions behind pillars or behind the various walls of monitors.

The elevator gave a loud ding as it's doors opened, allowing a masked individual to exit the steel car. Legion watched with a small amount of glee as the girl placed her scroll into the computer, apparently uploading a virus to the communications tower mainframe. Tech gave a small static filled chuckle as he heard the scroll's corrupted machine spirit howl out in pain as the trap was sprung, rerouting the scroll's virus into a UBS and uploading the legion's virus into the scroll turning the black queen chess piece into a ash grey pawn.

The elevator chimed once more, alerting the four occupants of the room to freeze as the steel doors parted to reveal a certain rose themed huntress wielding a large scythe entered the room only to start shooting." Emperor damn it!" Legion grumbled as he drew his bolt pistol and got up into a crouch. Tech and Ardemis drew their weapons too and began to pour bolter rounds into the frey, forcing the agent of Salem away from the computer.

Cinder nearly had a heart attack as three large wrath like beings appeared from behind pillars and from underneath a desk to add their firepower to the frey. Deciding to bale, Cinder grabbed her scroll and dove out a window, using her semblance to slow down her descent towards the ground." That's just fucking cheating." Ardemis swore as he holstered his gun and walked off to retrieve the UBS.

Tech on the other hand just pulled out a grenade and threw it in the general direction of the fire themed girl, throwing her off course a bit as she was forced to dodge the shrapnel." Well the good news is that we got what we came for." Ardemis announced as he yanked the UBS out of the computer.

" Yes, but we now have a witness." Legion stated as he turned his attention towards the shaking rose themed girl." I have a few ideas of how to resolve that problem." Ardemis said in a dark tone but was cut off when he heard static from the other side of the room." i suppose so. Go enjoy yourself, we will take care of the mess here." Legion replied, earning a nod from Tech as he took a few steps back and jumped out the shattered window, heading off in the vague direction of Beacon.

* * *

When Tech arrived at the party he honestly didn't know what to expect when he arrived at Beacon. Would he be watching people dance? He probably would, but it would serve as a sad reminder of something he could no longer do. Would there be drinks? Most definitely, but it would probably just be spiked punch and water.

Maybe sodas too if he was lucky. But a Tech neared the school he noticed something rather odd happening outside, There was a group of Fanus b-lining towards him." There's one!" the leader of the small group stated as they ran towards Tech. Tech was obviously not use to this kind of attention and began to reach for his engiseer axe as that he had mag locked on his back." You're one of Jaune's guardians right?" The lead fanus asked, earning a small nod from the confused tech marine.

" Someone is planning on dumping a bowl of tree sap on Jaune!" A fanus explained as they literally dragged the tech marine into the ballroom, past a bunch of baffled humans who thought the fanus were talking to thin air. Sure enough when Tech entered the ballroom his mechanical eye immediately zeroing in upon Jaune who stood by the punch bowl talking to some students. Above the blonde boy two shadowy figures maneuvered a bucket towards him.

Nodding in appreciation towards the fanus, Tech bolted across the room, his vision becoming slightly blocked by the massive amounts of calculation regarding his chances of successfully saving his commander from the unseen threat that lurked above him." probability of success three percent? Not good enough!" Tech thought as he unsheathed his engiseer axe and proceeded to chuck the heavy martian weapon at Jaune.

The boy managed to catch the object but stumbled aback about two yards just as the bucket of sap fell, coating Tech in the sticky red sap. Nearby students yelled in surprise as a figure covered in red slime appeared next to them, earning the attention of Glynda and Ozpin." Oh no." Ozpin muttered as he watched a familiar looking legionnaire retrieve his weapon from Jaune who seemed rather grateful for the legionnaire's aid.

" What's wrong?" Glynda asked as she watched Ozpin slowly make his way towards the nearest exit." That legionnaire is one of the five key players so to speak. If he is here the Legion are planning something big." Ozpin said as he exited the ballroom, leaving the headmistress behind in favor of his secluded tower." Damn that was close! Are you alright?" Jaune said as he examined the tech marine before him.

Tech merely shrugged as he cast his gaze upwards to see if he could find whoever had attempted to ruin his master's night. He found nothing however confirming the legionnaires suspicions." The perpetrators were fanus for no human can climb away that fast. But he would get even later, until then he would simply stand off to the side and wait for his brothers to finish their missions.

* * *

"By the Emperor this has to be the stupidest thing i have ever done." Ardemis thought as he watched Ruby wolf down another tub of ice cream." I think she is ready." Legion said with a small hint of glee in his voice as he opened up rift into the warp and ushered the sugar crazed Ruby through." This is a terrible idea." Ardemis stated as he followed the duo through the portal that lead into the kitchen in Beacon's cafeteria.

" Trust me, i have planted enough evidence to make it look like she has been having a sugar craze for the last two hours." Legion stated as he threw the five empty ice cream cartons on the kitchen ground, proceeded to open the freezer, and knocked over the sugar bowl." You missed one aspect knucklehead, you dont have anything to frame it on ruby!" Ardemis complained." Dont i?" Legion asked as he held up a handful of rose petals.

" Well i'll be damned. You thought of nearly everything here haven't you?" Ardemis asked earning a chuckle from Legion." Perhaps. But i am no alpha legionnaire so i cannot guarantee if this will be perfect."Legion replied as he began to sprinkle petals here and there to make it seem as if a certain rose themed huntress had raided the kitchen for sugar.

"I still say her death would have been sufficient." Ardemis replied as he pushed opened the door allowing the two astartes to begin they long walk towards the ballroom, taking a small detour that went around the back of the building." I do understand what you are saying, but i would like to remind you that she does have silver eyes and if she were to die Jaune would be crushed." Legion replied, earning a understanding nod from Ardemis.

" Yes i suppose that would be rather unfortunate. After all that girl is one of the last life lines to the materium Jaune has." Ardemis replied as the astartes turned the corner, slightly picking up their pace as they closed in on two unsuspecting fanus." yeah… its a real shame though, when we attended the family reunion i thought we would have established more links. Apparently not." Legion said aloud as he walked parallel to Ardemis, grabbing a student's arm as he walked past. Ardemis followed suit and soon the two legionnaires entered the ballroom dragging two fanus students in.

Tech seemed to radiate excitement as the two other legionnaires dragged the two students towards him, allowing the mechanically enhanced marine to snap his hydro claw in excitement. Oh the sweet revenge he was going to have in approximately zero point three seconds!" We found the perpetrators where you thought they would be." Ardemis said as he threw the boy he was dragging in front of Tech, allowing the marine's mechanical eye to perform a scan upon the confused student.+ ab human. Tail that is possible used for grabbing things. Blonde, brown eyes, and seems to be attempting to reach for a concealed weapon.+ Tech was rather surprised by the fact that a student was carrying a concealed weapon at a school dance but didn't really question it.

After all that rose girl seemed to always have a giant compact scythe sniper rifle with her. What was the acronym for that anyway? Surly there was one because saying compact scythe bolt action sniper rifle hybrid was a mouthful. But he digressed." maybe i should have listened to Neptune." Sun thought as he was thrown to the ground in front of the sap covered giant, slowly moving his hand towards his concealed nun chuck that he had brought.

" That wouldn't be wise Sun." Jaune stated in a cheery tone as he extended his hand down towards Sun to help the boy up." Hey Jaune." Sun nervously greeted as he felt the three giants glaring at the back of his head." So what are you doing on the floor?" Jaune asked rhetorically, wanting Sun to explain himself before he accused Sun of anything." Well Yang, Blake, Neptune and i were talking and the girls thought it would be funny if i pranked you. Plus i was give a double dog dare so i had to do it!" Sun said as he hastily added the last part.

Jaune was silent for a rather long time causing the legionaries to menacingly lean over Sun to begin to cower. It seemed like an eternity to Sun before Jaune answered." Well i suppose there is no harm intended. Now whats this kid's story?" Jaune asked as he gestured to the spider fanus struggling to escape Legion's clutches." Yang said she would date him if he did it." Sun bluntly said." Well if that's the case i must apologize for my rudeness. You go enjoy your dance." Legion said as he released the boy and brushed off the gathered ash from the boy's jacket.

The boy nodded timidly before he scuttled out of sight allowing the three legionnaires to move towards the corner of the room to speak privately, keeping Jaune and Sun within their line of sight lest another prank is attempted." Did you seriously find it necessary to rewrite the General's files about the maidens?" Ardemis immediately asked, earning static in return.

" No i get what you are saying. It is important to spread the truth but he will know that the file was tampered with and probably will discard it because of that." Legion added. More static pursued as Tech began to violently laugh, his red mechanical eye becoming brighter as more warp energy surged into his mechanical systems to suppress the sudden outburst. Tech shook in pain for a moment and then immediately reverted back into his normal emotionless self." What's so funny?" Ardemis asked, once more earning a earful of static as Tech began to explain the " precautions and... Arrangements" made so that the general wouldn't be biased towards Ozpin's twisted version of the truth that painted the wizard and the maidens as the heroes that they wished they were that day.

" So what did you do exactly?" Legion asked. Tech answered by raising his hands up until they were a foot apart." what are you?" Ardemis began but became silent as warp energy danced between the tech marine's hands, occasionally striking against his hydro claw causing the mechanical appendage to twitch."... Very well then." Legion replied, causing Tech to lower his hands causing the crazy light show to immediately disappear.

" How do we fair with the white fang out of the picture for the moment?" Ardemis asked, already knowing the answer but wanted to hear the answer spoken aloud." Our chances of success have been increased slightly. But unless we can persuade the Forgotten to join us in this fight we will not have the manpower to fully defeat the forces of Ozpin and Salem." Legion earning two nods." Any news regarding HIM?" Ardemis asked. Legion shook his head slowly.

" No. Ever since Cadia he has become quiet. We have yet to find him due to the rift." Legion reported. Ardemis gave a weary sigh as he glanced down at his Crovis." Our Lord has gone silent as well. Quite possibly because of the strain of keeping the astronomicon lit during the initial force of the rift." Ardemis reported. Legion rubbed the back of his head as he attempted to come up with a solution to their problems causing rust to slowly drift down towards the floor.

" To add to our problems this armor is beginning to break." Legion muttered." As it was supposed to. You cannot hide behind tainted ceremite forever. You must reveal your identity to the boy!" Ardemis urged as he pointed towards Jaune who was conversing with the group of fanus from earlier." When the time comes i will tell him. But until then i will allow him to live a relatively normal life and aid him in his fight in the ring." Legion retorted, earning a grumble from Ardemis and static from Tech.

The other two legionnaires nodded in agreement, fully understanding that the ENTIRE legion would be present to watch Jaune at the festival to see if he was truly worthy of the entire chapter's aid." The pressure is on i suppose." Legion finally said." What you guys talking about?" A curious Nora asked, causing all three of the tall armored giants to turn to face the bubbly girl." IS she drunk?" Ardemis whispered." Most definitely." Legion replied as he took a step back towards a nearby window.

Tech said something in static but that was drowned out when the next song came on, earning a excited squeal from the girl." I LOVE THIS SONG!" the girl squealed, reaching out to make in a attempt to make one of the legionnaires her unwilling dance partner but proceeded stumbled as her hand phased through Tech." FUCKING RUN!" Ardemis shouted causing Legion to dive out a window to avoid the girl, leaving Tech alone to figure out how to persuade the Forgotten to the legion's cause.

* * *

"What are you planning?" Ozpin asked aloud as he stared at a old legion banner. The old wizard glared at it as if it would soon reveal the secrets of its creators. It never would. Unhappy with current events Ozpin stood up and proceeded to kick the banner over, allowing it to fall down to the ground and disintegrate." You know it would be easy to find out if you allowed me to speak to the boy." Qrow said, announcing his presence to the headmaster." No. Do not interfere with the boy, lest we force the legion to play their hand. They are definitely working in the shadows and it would be unwise to provoke them until we know whose side they fight for." Ozpin replied, grabbing his cane as he moved towards his desk to grab his coffee cup." Then what do we do?" Qrow asked, unhappy he could not provide any help towards the whole legionnaire problem." We gather our forces and wait." Ozpin replied before he took a sip of his coffee.

*line break*

" did i leave my computer on again?" Ironwood grumbled as he stumbled towards his desk, completely drained from all of the meetings he had attended earlier regarding the security measures of the festival. The atlas man sat down in his chair, taking a few silent moments before he turned his tired gaze towards the computer screen only to find a cog with a skull inside it.

" Uploading information." A unfamiliar male monotone voice announced, causing Ironwood to begin to panic until a electricity cord suddenly came alive and embedded itself into the small metal implant in his forehead. Ironwood nearly had a seizure as the cord began it's assigned task uploading video logs, reports, and even memories. FRICKING MEMORIES!

Ironwood attempted to question how in Oum's name this was possible but begun to black out from a overload of information as one last image was uploaded into his mind. A menacing skull bathed in fire and with that last image the information upload was complete. Ironwood fell to the floor, his mechanical arm violently jerk back and forwardth as faint traces of warp energy shot out, returning into the computer screen.

Ironwood proceeded to violently vomit as the last of the warp energy exited his body, leaving him with a killer headache, a upset stomach, and knowledge. Knowledge behind the creation of the maidens and their creator, knowledge of the a betrayal of trust, and lastly knowledge of the true damnation of the legion.

" They aren't demons. They are victims." Ironwood mournfully concluded, surprise hinted in his voice as he began to morn the fate of the legion. he soon pulled himself up into his chair and placed his head into his hand. He felt something wet run down the side of his face, causing the hardened general to realize for the first time in twenty years he was crying. Crying tears of sorrow for the lost souls that made up the army of giants. The once quiet night became a night of emotions as Ironwood grabbed a bottle of atlas whiskey and attempted to drink the new emotions away.

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the ruins of a old hangar as Tech made his way through the debris. It had been roughly five centuries since anyone had entered the old hangar, mangled corpses of demons and mortal crew members still layed strewed about from the fatal warp jump many centuries ago. There was a crunch and a crack as Tech's cermite boot crushed the skull of a demon's corpse as he made his way towards a lone dimly lit terminal.

" Authorization required." a sudden voice announced as Tech neared the terminal, his hydro claw slowly extending forward to insert into a slot in the terminal, causing multiple lines of code to appear upon the dusty screen. The lights slowly began to activate and large shutters began to retract, bathing the dark room with the first rays of sunlight. The damage of a battle long ago was slowly revealed to Tech's ancient eyes as the sunlight reflected off of the armor of fallen tech marines, servitors, and the ruins of sacred machinery." Would you like to awake the Fallen?" The terminal asked, its automated voice sounding odd as it pronounced the hangar's occupants collective name. Yes.

" The Forgotten awake." The terminal read as the hangar became full of the smell of burning promethium, the whine of ancient servos activating, and the sound of ancient engines of war awakening from their centuries of slumber.

" _I have awoken."_


End file.
